Elígeme
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Después de la perdida, Stephan Levin encontró una segunda oportunidad para enamorarse y todo había resultado bien, hasta que la vida pone obstáculos nuevos en su historia de amor. ¿Será capaz el amor de derrotarlo todo, de hacerlo todo a un lado? ¿O elegirá Levin, perder su nueva oportunidad, por quedarse con el soccer?/ Levin&OC/ CAPITULO FINAL/ Gracias a todos por leer
1. Así empezamos

**** ELIGEME ****

 **Por: JulietaG.28**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajesde **Captain Tsubasa, son completa propiedad** de **Yoichi Takahashi** y **SHEI-SHUA,** no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. Esta historia, es solo con el fin de entretener y no tiene ningún fin de lucro.

= **1\. Así empezamos…** =

= _ **Años atrás. Suecia**_ =

= **Aeropuerto de la ciudad** =

— _Passagerare som reser till Peking, vänligen adress rummet_ _(Pasajeros con Destino a Pekín, favor de abordar por la sala)…—_ la voz en el fondo del lugar dirigía a las personas de un lugar a otro anunciando salidas, llegadas, nuevos viajes y demás cosas que parecían insignificantes para cierto joven que aguardaba indicaciones para abordar su propio vuelo. Sus cabellos rubios eran un tanto cenizos pero brillaban con claridad cuando eran alumbrados por la luz del sol. Su piel blanca se miraba algo enferma, quizás porque no había comido bien desde hacía semanas. Sus ojos azul cielo, claros y profundos, se mostraban cerrados, pero al abrirlos, era obvio lo hinchados que estaban, lo rojos que permanecían a causa del insomnio. Y es que era eso, Stephan Levin apenas y había dormido en lo que iba de las últimas tres semanas.

— _Passagerare som reser till Munich, börjar ta itu med rummet_ ( _Pasajeros con destino a Munich, comienza el abordaje por la sala)…—_ la voz habló de nuevo y aunque se había esforzado en no prestarle atención, supo que tenía que ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su avión, ahí quizás, albergaba la esperanza, de poder relajarse y dormir un rato. Su cuerpo completo, sentía una especie de ansia por estar en el avión y no tanto por pensar que en viaje podría dormir, sino más bien porque una voz muy profunda le decía que cuando saliera de Suecia, podría tener una nueva esperanza.

Caminó con pesadez y lentitud, hasta que llegó a la sala donde debería abordar su vuelo. Se dirigió en solitario a su asiento a penas le dejaron subir, guardó su maleta de mano en el compartimiento asignado y se acomodó al lado de la ventanilla como indicaba el número de lugar. Mientras los demás abordaban y guardaban sus equipajes, el miraba la ventanilla sintiendo algo que no le había pasado antes por la cabeza: que la estaba abandonando.

 _¿Pero que acaso, ella no había hecho lo mismo?_ Ella había sido la primera en irse y dejarlo como estaba. Por culpa de ella… —no, no de ella— estaba ahí. Tan pronto como el avión se llenó, el capitán y las azafatas extendieron las indicaciones necesarias y el viaje comenzó. Pronto dejó abajo la ciudad y los alrededores que había conocido desde el día en que había nacido. Ahí, en Suecia, dejaba más que un lugar en un equipo de futbol, dejaba sus recuerdos y también, la mitad su vida.

En Suecia había nacido y había crecido, había estudiado y hecho amigos. También, la había conocido. _A ella… A Karen._ ¿Y no había sido también en Suecia, donde se había enamorado? El jardín Botánico había sido el escenario de su tan especial pedida de noviazgo… La ciudad entera había estado a su disposición para enamorar a la mujer que tanto lo había atontado y que tantos bellos momentos le había regalado. Suspiró, a pesar de que la mujer a su lado lo mirara como si estuviera loco. Alzó la vista, ni siquiera en el avión podría dormir, sus pensamientos seguían traicionándolo y para acabar…

Justo una fila delante de él, una enamorada pareja, reía y se besaba sin ninguna pena. ¿Por qué a quién le apena demostrar que está enamorado? ¿Por qué quién podría sentirse mal si esta con la persona que ama? No pudo más, miró hacia la ventana queriendo seguirse conteniendo, queriendo pensar que pronto todo pasaría… Pero el dolor seguía ahí y oprimía su pecho, cerró los ojos y los presionó fuertemente, porque sentía, lo sentía venir, el llanto, el desgarrador símbolo de todo su dolor. Y como invocando dicho mal, un recuerdo vino a su mente….

 _ **Flash-Back**_

El cielo estaba nublado. Los pronósticos anunciaban una fuerte tormenta para esa tarde y sugerían usar ropa abrigadora y llevar paraguas, en esos momentos, claro que todos llevaban paraguas.

La gente presente, se había reunido con los ánimos por los suelos y todos completamente vestidos de negro, en sus manos, llevaban paraguas preparados para el diluvio o simplemente esperaban poder resguardarse en sus autos cuando la lluvia cayera. Todos, excepto él. Levin estaba visiblemente muerto en vida. Habían pasado solo dos días desde el accidente de tránsito que había conseguido arrebatarle lo que más quería en el mundo y solo en 48 horas, se había notado un cambio en el sueco.

Su piel estaba pálida y le costaba mantenerse en pie, presa del dolor y la angustia. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados, estaban inundados en llanto que aunque él deseaba, no cesaba en ningún momento. Su corazón, ahora roto y vuelto cenizas, solo auguraba un cambio totalmente drástico en su ser. La semilla de la desdicha y de la frialdad se había plantado ya en su ser y solo esperaba el momento justo para florecer con todo su éxtasis para mostrarse al mundo. En esos momentos, lo único que se mostraba, era el dolor.

- _Descansa en paz, querida Karen—_ dijo el padre que oficiaba la ceremonia en la que estaba. Y momentos después, con agua bendita, el ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de Karen, era sepultado metros bajo tierra para guardar para siempre a la mujer que Levin amaba. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de todos, los padres de Karen se abrazaban y lloraban sin control, tíos, tías, primos, primas, amigos, amigas y Levin, todos padeciendo la tragedia y siendo presas del desgarrador sentimiento que la pérdida provoca.

Pero a pesar del dolor, nadie se quedó cuando las gotas comenzaron a caer. Fuertes, pesadas, como si el mismo cielo sufriera la pérdida de una persona especial, como si el firmamento, también padeciera los males que se vivían en la Tierra. Cherry jaló a Stephan, los tiró del saco, le acarició la mejilla, pero el chico no se movió. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su mejor amiga decidió dejarle y marcharse corriendo, dejando en sus manos un paraguas que pronto cayó inerte sobre su hombro. Estaba solo. No solo en el cementerio, sino también en la vida. La persona que creyó, estaría con él por siempre y hasta el final de los tiempos, ya se había ido y lo abandonaba.

No pudo más, el paraguas que solo se apoyaba en su hombro cayó al suelo y se estrelló justo en el momento en que sus rodillas también tocaban fondo. En que su corazón pro fin había quedado enterrado ahí, al lado de Karen. Lloró, de dolor, porque como sufría al estar sin ella. De pánico, porque no sabía cómo demonios iba a continuar. De coraje, porque odiaba que Karen pensara que no la necesitaba, cuando era lo único que le daba sentido a su vida. Y de desamor, porque ella había sido la única persona a la que había amado y la única que lo había amado en el mundo, más que nada.

— _Prométemelo Stephan, prométeme que serás el número uno en todo el mundo. El mejor jugador de todos…—_ sin saber por qué, las palabras que Karen le había dicho, una noche antes de su muerte, le llegaron a la mente, calándolo hasta lo más profundo del cuerpo.

—Si querías que fuera el mejor, debiste quedarte conmigo. Debiste estar aquí y verlo. Apoyarme, celebrar a mi lado. Si quería que fuera el mejor debiste estar aquí… ¿Por qué me dejas? ¿Por qué me haces pasar por esto? ¡Karen!— sin más, gritó y lloró y dejó que el viento se llevara las palabras y que el agua de la lluvia resbalara por su cuerpo, quería dejar de sentirse así, quería dejar de sufrir, quería que Karen volviera.

 _ **Fin del Flash-Back**_

Por eso había decidido irse, por no estar más en un lugar que le recordara tanto. Por eso había hablado con Cherry, ella lo había convencido de que tenía una promesa que cumplir y le había hablado infinidad de veces de lo feliz que Karen quería que fuera, con o sin ella, siempre y para siempre. Por eso estaba ahí, asfixiándose en ese avión, con tanta gente alrededor y esperando que al llegar a su destino, pudiera sentirse un poco mejor, Munich. Alemania, jamás había estado ahí con Karen, ni con nadie, era la primera vez que iría y solo porque uno de los equipos había pedido demasiado su fichaje, dándole una excusa y una oportunidad.

Cerró los ojos, faltaban horas para aterrizar, quería dejar de pensar por un momento y se le ocurrió algo perfecto: música. Algo de música serviría para que dejara de escucharse a sí mismo lamentando o recordando. Sacó su iPod del bolsillo del pantalón, donde siempre lo llevaba y lo encendió, pulso _"reproducir"_ sin ver y encendió el aleatorio. _"Tick, Tick, Boom"_ comenzó a sonar y para su fortuna le produjo una buena sensación, era rock y era algo más o menos prendido, la banda " _The Hives_ " era así, por ello, no tardó en sentirse cómodo, pues como por arte de magia, todas las canciones de la banda se acomodaron seguidas y las letras le permitían concentrarse en el significado y no en sus pensamientos. El tiempo transcurrió con velocidad entonces, hasta que pronto faltó, solo una hora para aterrizar, entonces las letras de rock cesaron y " _Season in the sun_ " comenzó con su melodía, las letras llegándole a lo más profundo del corazón. Una vez más, se transportó a sus recuerdos y el dolor afloró en su pecho, escuchó la canción rememorando todo lo que había vivido en compañía de Karen, cada buen momento, cada sonrisa y cada palabra de amor que había susurrado. Tenía solo 19 años, pero había amado como ama un hombre de verdad.

… _But the hills that we climbed were just seasons_ _  
_ _Out of time…_

Con la última línea terminada, abrió la lista de canciones y encontró el título de esa misma, pulsó " _eliminar_ " y suspiró por última vez. Las azafatas pedían que los pasajeros se prepararan para el aterrizaje, indicaban que se guardaran las mesas de los asientos y que los aparatos fueran apagados, pronto estarían en la ciudad de Munich.

— _Tengo que seguir, para cumplir mi promesa… No será igual, lo sé. Pero tengo que seguir, tengo que se distinto si quiero poder cumplirte. Te amo Karen…—_ fue lo último que pensó, antes de bajar del avión y poner un pie en el aeropuerto de Munich, donde el Bayern Munich, aguardaba por él.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Los Ángeles, California. Estados Unidos=**_

— _Passengers traveling to Munich, please address the room (Pasajeros con destino a Munich, favor de abordar por la sala)…—_ no necesito más. La voz que sonaba por los altavoces era su señal. El primer indicador de que su destino, cambiaría radicalmente.

—Bueno, llegó la hora— dijo sin más. Sus padres, presentes en el suceso que iba a acontecer, la miraron entristecidos de ver a su única hija partir, pero bien sabían que no podría retenerla, era su destino, su vida, su carrera, su sueño y a donde fuera que ese sueño la llevará, con ellos o sin ellos, tendrían que apoyarla y mostrarse alegres, porque ella estaría feliz.

—Estás…— comenzó su madre, con la voz un poco quebrada— ¿Estás lista Anne…?— preguntó sin más

—Lo estoy mamá, no estés triste, vendré siempre que pueda y cuando sea famosa, yo misma los llevaré a ver mi gran mansión— comentó ensoñada. Estaba feliz, feliz y dichosa, porque por fin, sus sueños y aspiraciones empezaban a tener un rumbo fijo.

Arianne Clark o _Anne_ para sus padres y amigos de California, era una chica alta, hasta el 1.70. Su piel blanca y rojiza cuando se aceleraba era un perfecto contraste con sus ojos miel y su cabello castaño oscuro. A tan solo 19 años de edad, la chica era aparte de una hermosura una estrella en ascenso, pues después de haber conocido a Louis Lewis, la joven americana luchaba día a día por abrirse paso con su talento en el mundo de la actuación. Sus papeles hasta el momento, habían sido totalmente extras en series de televisión y una película donde solo grabó un par de escenas. Hasta que esa oportunidad llegó.

Con la película que había filmado, el director reconoció su talento y contrató a su manager para llevarla a Alemania a grabar la primera temporada de una serie que de convertirse en éxito, le abriría las puertas de todo el mundo artístico del que deseaba formar parte.

—Es una promesa nena, cuídate mucho por favor. No andes en malos pasos y sigue siempre tus sueños. Sé que triunfarás, mi amor— dijo su madre, en un último sollozo, antes de abrazarla fuertemente y tratar de contener ese momento para que le durara una eternidad, al menos, hasta que volviera a ver a su hija

—Querida, deja que se marché, Anne tiene que abordar o perderá todo lo que ha conseguido hasta ahora. Claro que triunfará, pero para eso, debe llegar a Alemania y temo que con tu abrazo la vayas a asfixiar— habló entonces el padre de la chica. La madre soltó a Arianne de repente y golpeó en plan de broma a su marido, entonces, solo entonces, besó la mejilla de su hija, seguida de su padre y la dejó marchar.

A Arianne, claro que le dolía partir. Nunca había estado separada de sus padres, pero es que por más que había deseado, ellos no cabían en la maleta y la carrera de su padre, como abogado defensor, estaba en el buffet done trabajaba, en California, no en Alemania. Ese era su sueño y no podía arrastrar a sus padres con ella, pues como en todo cabía la posibilidad de ascender o caer al precipicio.

Caminó un poco apresurada a la sala de abordaje y entrego con igual apuro el boleto de viaje, pues temía arrepentirse a dos pasos y volver corriendo a brazos de su madre. Nadie podía culparla, viajaría sola hasta Alemania, para buscar sus sueños. Una vez en el avión, tomó asiento junto a la ventanilla en el lugar indicado y suspiró, mientras esperaba a que todos los demás pasajeros tomaran su lugar para iniciar el viaje.

Cuando el avión se alzó por los aires, Arianne miró por la ventana con los ojos vidriosos. En California se quedaba su vida, su niñez, sus recuerdos, su primer amor _Jamie Sparks_ y su mejor amiga _Tessa O'Brian,_ también dejaba a sus padres y a sus familiares, los más cercanos. ¡Dios! Dejaba todo lo que alguna vez había conocido y apreciado, lo dejaba por encontrar su propio lugar, su estatus y su tan anhelada fama.

Sonrió. Quizás eran sueños infantiles, quizás estaba alucinando. Pero es que siempre lo había querido… Ser reconocida en las calles, ser perseguida por la prensa, actuar y tener más de una vida con cada papel. Conocer a los mejores actores, quien sabe, tal vez hasta acabara casado con el hijo de Brad Pitt o con el mismísimo Chris Evans, nadie podía asegurar que era totalmente una fantasía, si se unía a ese mundo.

Con esa clase de pensamientos, rebuscó su iPod en la bolsa de mano con la que le habían permitido subir y lo encendió, busco su banda favorita de rock _Linkin Park_ y pulsó _reproducir_ cuando encontró alguna canción, colocó en encendido su aleatorio y dejó que la música guiara sus sonrisas y su cabecita que no paraba de moverse. El hombre junto a ella, se preguntaba en que iría pensando o porqué estaría tan feliz, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. A medio viaje, Arianne se propuso leer un rato y sacó también el cuadernillo estilo francés que su mejor amiga le había preparado, con todo lo necesario, que según la chica debía saber de Alemania.

Encontró lugares turísticos, un mapa de Munich, noticias de actores alemanes como Nick Romeo Reimann, un chiquillo demasiado guapo para su mejor amiga que gritaba como loca al verle o Michael Fassbender quién sin duda la había asombrado en varias películas. También encontró una foto del capitán del equipo de futbol nacional, Karl Heinz Schneider que no podía parecerle más feo, pero pues bueno… Cuando el viaje comenzó a volverse algo tedioso, sacó su diccionario inglés-alemán y comenzó a leerlo, tenía que dominar bien el idioma si quería poder comunicarse con alguien que no fuera Louis.

Finalmente, el capitán y las azafatas comenzaron a indicar que pronto llegarían a su destino y pidieron que las mesas se replegaran y los aparatos electrónicos quedaran apagados, cuando todos estuvieron listos y sin ningún percance, el avión comenzó el descenso y pronto se halló aterrizado con perfección. Los pasajeros fueron poco a poco bajando y recogiendo su equipaje en la barra donde debían. Así y consciente de que le había pedido a Louis que no fuera a recogerla al aeropuerto, pues ya tenía ella su dirección (del departamento donde viviría) y queriendo hacerse responsable de ella misma, comenzó a dirigirse con las dos maletas que llevaba —y su bolsa de mano— a la salida del aeropuerto, donde emprendería la búsqueda de un taxi.

Antes de salir y sin darse cuenta, ella y otro chico a su lado, se detuvo en la entrada del aeropuerto, o más bien la salida. Ambos tenían nuevas esperanzas en el país alemán, ambos estaban convencidos de que el siguiente paso en sus vidas, estaba ahí. Y quizás a ambos les costara trabajo aprender seguir y quizás ambos les resultara difícil la estancia en Alemania, pero era seguro que cuando cruzaran esas puertas, algo nuevo, algo, algo, les estaría dando la bienvenida.

Sin percatarse de la presencia del otro. Sin mirarse, pero llegando el mismo día, a la misma hora y al mismo lugar, Arianne y Stephan, dieron dos pasos para salir del aeropuerto y buscar sus caminos, que pronto, se unirían.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Stephan Levin es un personaje de Yoichi Takahashi y SheiShua**

 ***Arianne Clark es un personaje de mi completa propiedad**

 ***Louis Lewis, Jamie Sparks, Tessa O'Brian, son OC's propiedad de JulietaG.28**

 ***Si bien los personajes de CT son de Yoichi Takahashi, la historia es mía, por lo que estoy segura que la historia que yo tengo para Levin, no es 100 % como la que su creador le hizo, sucede que carezco un poco de información del personaje, así que mil disculpas si llego a errar o rellenar algunos espacios.**

 ***Elígeme, es la segunda estrega de la sub-colección** _ **Europa de Amor,**_ **que inició con "** _ **Jeté, Grand Jeté, I Love You." ¡Te invito a leerla!**_

 _ ***Elígeme**_ **también es parte del proyecto: MUNDIAL DE LOCOS (para más detalles consulta mi perfil)**

 ***Season in the sun, es una canción de Westlife**

 ***Michael Fassbender lo han de reconocer, aquellos que hayan visto la película de** _ **X-Men: primera generación**_ **y** _ **X-Men: días del futuro pasado**_ **ya que el actor interpretó a Magneto.**

 ***Las voces de aeropuerto, son primeramente en sueco y en inglés, por los países origen de los personajes.**

¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Me es un placer, llegar finalmente con esta entrega que si bien, es de mis proyectos favoritos, también es de los más complicados para mí. Esperando que como las historias anteriores, esta les apasione y las atrape, les dejo el primer capítulo y las invito a comentar. ¡Saludos a todas y gracias por leer!

 **Con Cariño.**

 **JulietaG.28**

 _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!**_


	2. El cumpleaños del Kaiser

**= 2. El cumpleaños del Kaiser =**

 _ **Dos años atrás…**_

 **=Hotel "Sheraton Munich Westpark". Munich, Alemania=**

El reloj estaba por marcar las 9 de la noche, la velada en el exterior del salón era fresca, pero dentro, el ambiente era cálido y ameno. Eso sin duda, producto del evento que se llevaba a cabo, ese singular 4 de julio. Como el año anterior y como el anterior y muy seguramente como el que estaba por llegar, esa noche, Karl Heinz Schneider, capitán de la selección nacional de futbol soccer alemán y capitán del equipo número uno en la ciudad el Bayern Munich, celebraba su cumpleaños número 23, con una fiesta muy a su estilo, pues en sus celebraciones, nunca faltaba una buena temática. En esa ocasión, el rubio ojiazul más conocido de Alemania, había optado por ofrecer un baile de antifaces, al estilo clásico en la historia, un baile real con máscaras. Y ese era el principal motivo, de que dentro del elegante e imponente salón de fiestas del hotel más costoso y elegante de la ciudad, la gente que llegaba, charlaba, bebía, bailaba y se iba, estuviera enfundada en costosos y hermosos vestidos, elegantes y finos trajes y por supuesto, cubiertos del rostro, por elegantes, bellos y enigmáticos antifaces que variaban en tamaños, formas, colores, adornos y demás detalles insulsos.

En esos momentos, los invitados se movían de un lado a otro en la pista de baile, pues como era tradición en los bailes reales antiguos, la música que se escuchaba al fondo, rayaba en lo extremadamente clásico. Johann Strauss, un maestro como ninguno para el arte de la música, deleitaba los oídos de los invitados, con una de sus piezas clásicas, que era interpretada con maestría por la orquesta contratada para esa noche, _"Voces de primavera"_ , contrario a lo que se pudiera creer, era la pieza que sin duda había encendido la velada, pues no solo había llamado más almas a la pista, sino también, había otorgado el primer baile del Kaiser a una hermosa modelo, que ese año, competería en el concurso de Miss Modelos, por representar a su país en Miss Universo.

En un rincón un poco más alejado de la pista y casi al fondo del salón, tres jóvenes bebían _Champagne_ de sus copas y miraban el evento a su alrededor. El trío alemán (a falta del líder que era nada más que el Kaiser) conformado por Sho Shun Ko, Genzo Wakabayashi y Stephan Levin, miraban algo aburridos el desarrollo del cumpleaños de su capitán. El primer cumpleaños, que pasaban con él, juntos. Hacía cuatro años de que Levin se hubiera unido al equipo alemán, tres de la llegada del Chino y tan solo un año de que Genzo, hubiera dejado de hacerse del rogar y hubiera accedido a unirse a las filas del equipo germano, dejando atrás sus años en el Hamburgo, donde había conocido a Schneider por primera vez. En ese entonces, su amistad, no era lo que en esos momentos demostraba ser, pues habían existido roces, malos tratos y ciertas diferencias que acaban por separarlos, al final, no habían tenido más opción que aprender a convivir entre ellos y llevar la fiesta en paz. Las cosas, claramente les habían funcionado, pues con unos cuantos meses, habían descubierto que eran un cuarteto, unido y sólido, leal y agradable, no solo dentro del campo sino también fuera de él.

Pese a todo, en aquellos eventos, no podían evitar demostrar sus personalidades individuales. Como estrellas que eran y sumergidos en el mundo de la fama, los cuatro caballeros se habían acostumbrado a fiestas, bailes, entrevistas, reporteros, gentíos y demás cosas, pero no por ello, les eran agradables. En el caso de Schneider y Sho, no era demasiado difícil o pesado permanecer en eventos sociales como ese, sus alegres personalidades y su facilidad para hacer amistades – _que en su mayoría resultaban ser señoritas_ \- les era de bastante ayuda. Y aunque Genzo, no tenía mucho problema para hacer conquistas, nunca había sido cautivado verdaderamente por alguna chica, ni apetecía la compañía de una mujer frívola y superficial. El portero número uno de Alemania, prefería vivir en soledad y gustaba más de cualquier cosa que incluyera un balón a pasar el rato en alguna aburrida fiesta. Por el contrario, Levin, era un chico que gracias a la pasión y entrega que había admirado en Tsubasa Ozhora, hacía unos años atrás, había recuperado parte de lo que una vez, sin darse cuenta había perdido. Con el partido que había disputado en aquella ocasión, frente al equipo japonés, el sueco había vuelto a ser un amante del soccer y no un robot entrenado para ganar a toda costa sin siquiera disfrutar o saber porque estaba dentro de la cancha. Sin embargo… No todo en él, se había recuperado después del evento que lo dejó marcado, pues aún continuaba siendo un joven atractivo y elegante que se negaba a acceder a una cita, conocer a alguien, bailar o siquiera reír de verdad en compañía de una chica, a veces incluso, le pesaba estar bien con sus amigos. Claro que, nada de eso, tenía que ver con ellos, se trataba de él… de su pasado y de la herida que aunque tratada, nunca había cerrado por completo dentro de él.

—Creo que Karl, se está divirtiendo— comentó Genzo para sacar tema de conversación, pues claramente había observado como Levin, de nuevo, mantenía esa mirada triste y apagada que miraba al vacío. El portero no conocía del todo la historia que estaba detrás del sueco, pero sabía por Sho y Schneider quienes si sabían toda la verdad, que la marca que Levin llevaba nadie, más que el mismo podría curarla.

—Sí… eso parece. Ojala se apure y empiece a repartir pastel, se ve delicioso— intentó Sho, en un buen comentario para que Levin se uniera a la charla. Él, como Genzo, había admirado a su amigo perdido y melancólico.

—Tú solo quieres jugar como si tuvieras 5 años y empujar a Schneider contra el pastel— le recriminó Genzo en una sonrisa

—Que comes que adivinas, eso es lo que quiero. ¿Qué dicen, me ayudarán?— preguntó con mofa el chino. Genzo rodó los ojos, Levin miró a sus amigos.

—No… yo, creo que…— comenzó a decir el sueco

—¡No, no, no! No puedes irte antes del pastel, Schneider ni siquiera está ebrio y yo tampoco. Esto es por él, ¿recuerdas?— le espetó el chino. Levin lo miró desesperado, de nuevo esos ojos suplicantes que ya no soportaban el gentío. Sus ojos se deslizaron poco a poco a Genzo y luego buscaron en la pista a Karl, quien esa noche lucía un antifaz color crema, con adornos dorados, elegante y llamativo. Su traje, al estilo clásico y típico del Kaiser, evocaba la imagen de un príncipe de cuento de hadas.

—Iba a decir que creo que me cayó pesada la comida, iré al sanitario y regreso. Paso del pastel…. Me caerá peor— mintió el rubio no queriendo arruinar la alegría del festejado con su ausencia. Y disculpándose con una leve sonrisa se excusó con rumbo al baño de caballeros. A penas dio unos pasos lejos de sus amigos, Genzo suspiró:

—Debemos encontrar la manera de alegrarlo diario, no sé tú, pero es abrumador verlo así— comentó. El SGGK mostraba esa noche un elegante traje negro con capa y botas, imitando la imagen de un caballero oscuro de la edad media. Su antifaz sencillamente negro y adornado con detalles dorados y en tonos hueso, lo hacía lucir aún más serio de lo que era habitualmente.

—Ni que lo digas… pero la verdad, aunque no quieran admitirlo tú y Karl, es que Levin necesita una chica— espetó sin más el chino, que esa noche, había optado por enfundarse en un traje de arlequín medieval, combinando los colores morados y negros en su ropa y máscara.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—Dietlinde, no creo que esté bien que yo esté aquí. No me invitaron…— dijo con toda la calma posible, mientras se habría paso entre la gente, persiguiendo a la chica de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios que la guiaba al interior del salón, la invitada acudía al baile en honor del cumpleaños del Kaiser, enfundada en un lindo y vestido de campesina medieval, mientras arrastraba a su amiga no invitada como podía.

—Arianne, no importa. Vienes conmigo, créeme que a nadie le importará si traes invitación o no. Si en verdad te preocupa eso, pues no tienes porqué, porque como viste al entrar, le pedí a Karl que me enviara dos boletos para su fiesta. Ahora deja de quejarte y ayúdame a buscar al Kaiser…— pidió la oji verde, ante las protestas que la recién famosa actriz americana había realizado durante todo el viaje. Cierto era, que aunque Arianne Clark no estaba invitada a la fiesta, no podía estar más fascinada con lo que veía.

Si el cumpleañero había pedido que su fiesta en verdad transportara a los invitados a la edad media, lo había logrado. No solo se trataba de un salón completamente elegante y adornado para la ocasión, sino que cada invitado había aportado verdaderamente el estilo medieval a la fiesta. De aquí a allá había trajes de caballeros, príncipes, princesa, doncellas, reinas, campesinas, etc. etc… Ensimismada en la fantasía que provocaba el estar ahí, Arianne perdió rápidamente la huella de su amiga Dietlinde y se vio enfrascada en la tarea de buscar a su acompañante. Mientras caminaba por entre la gente, un mesero, enfundado en un traje de caballero de Camelot, pasó con su charola de copas llenas de licor. ¡Si no los puedes vencer, úneteles! Si no puedes evitar ir a donde no te invitaron, disfrútalo. Y así tomando una copa de vino tinto en lugar de una de _Champagne,_ la joven comenzó a disfrutar de la fiesta mientras buscaba a su amiga. Pronto la música que sonaba de fondo cesó y fue reemplazada por un vals más tranquilo pero igual de hermoso, " _Rosas del Sur"_ invadieron por completo el salón, llamando a las parejas a pasar a la pista, justo en el momento en que la música se acrecentaba.

Entre una multitud, Arianne trató de zafarse encontrándose en una ola que la empujaba rumbo a la pista cuando su salida más próxima estaba rumbo a los sanitarios. Así y luchando contra corriente, la joven actriz de apretujó hasta salir, pero tropezando con el pie de uno de los invitados y saliendo disparada contra un joven que se dirigía al baño pensando en otras cosas menos en prestar atención a su alrededor. Cuando menos cuenta se dio, el vino estaba derramado la ropa del joven y Arianne completamente roja por lo ocurrido.

—Perdón, perdón… en verdad, lo siento mucho…— comenzó ella a disculparse, alzando la vista para ver bien al joven con él que había chocado. Y en ese momento, el gentío a su alrededor se desvaneció, pues solo estaban ellos, mirándose el uno al otro. Arianne pudo advertir a un chico que no se había matado para nada en ser un personaje medieval en especial. Sus ropas eran de un verde oscuro, un traje de caballero real que le sentaba a la perfección. Su chaleco era café, como sus botas y debajo de este una camiseta estilo medieval de un color blanco percudido asomaba por su cuello cerrando hasta el último botón. Su rostro, estaba cubierto por un antifaz así que era difícil distinguir bien sus rasgos, pero por debajo de la máscara café, de cuero y adornos solo del lado izquierdo del rostro, se observaban unos hermosos y fascinantes ojos azul cielo que la hipnotizaron por completo. Además claro, de una cabellera rubia, brillante y sedosa y un aroma a vainilla, fuertemente combinada con la loción para caballero que el chico seguro se había puesto esa noche.

De su parte, el joven, que no era nadie más que Stephan, no podía ni aunque quisiera, salir del trance en el que se encontraba. La joven frente a él, estaba enfundada en un vestido sencillo pero delicado, azul por completo, con detalles en hilo dorado y blanco en los costados y un corsé que lucía los listones de atado por el frente, más como adorno que como corsé verdadero. El traje aparentemente, emulaba a una de las hechiceras de la televisión del modo en que las actrices eran arregladas para pasar por brujas de Salem hermosas y enigmáticas. Igualmente contaba con la capa y la capucha que cubriría su cabeza, pero que no usaba pues llevaba puesto ese hermoso antifaz que tanto odio en esos momentos, por privarlo de las facciones de su rostro. Y es que aunque no cubría todo su rostro, reposaba firmemente sobre los pómulos otorgándole la visión de sus delicados y carnosos labios rosados. Sin embargo, bien quedaba hipnotizado por aquellos ojos miel que le devolvían su reflejo, atravesándolo por completo, contemplándolo con firmeza como si ellos igual estuvieran prensados de los de él.

De un momento a otro, ella se movió y lo sacó del trance, se aclaró la garganta y por primera vez desde hacía unos cuantos instantes, sintió el chaleco mojado a causa del vino derramado.

—No… no te disculpes. Necesitaba refrescarme— bromeó el sueco. Sorprendiéndose de sí mismo, pues en mucho tiempo no había hecho ninguna broma con alguna joven dama.

—Ja, ja… creo que quizás exageraste un poquito— respondió ella, otorgándole una sonrisa tan hermosa, como aquellos ojos que poseía.

—Si…. Tal vez debí tomar una copa en lugar de hacer que me la derramaran encima— rió el chico

—En serio discúlpame, es que estaba un poco distraída. ¿Puedo… pagarte la lavandería?— preguntó ella de nuevo apenada

—Por supuesto que no. En verdad, no te preocupes… estaré bien en tanto me quite el chaleco— espetó el chico con dulzura. Ella agachó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que lo hagas rápido o el líquido manchará tu camisa— comentó la bella joven— Con permiso y de nuevo, disculpa— dijo al retirarse. Levin estuvo por un momento, tentado a salir detrás de ella, pero se contuvo al recordar que la joven de ojos miel tenía razón, debía quitarse rápido el chaleco. Siguió su camino al sanitario y una vez dentro, se quitó el abrigo que portaba y se sacó el chaleco. Esa noche no había escogido el traje que usaría, por lo que Genzo se había encargado de hacerle llegar ese que llevaba puesto. ¡Ah! Sus amigos siempre viendo por él… Era patético.

Pero esa noche, agradecía que el traje llevara chaleco. Una vez con la prenda mojada fuera, se deshizo del chaleco dejándoselo al encargado de los sanitarios y se miró en el espejo de los lavabos. Su rostro desde hacía 4 años, lucía siempre apagado y sin vida, vacío. Pero por alguna razón, al mirarse al espejo y ver devuelto su reflejo, Levin no apreció un muerto en vida. En sus ojos brillaba la fascinación y la curiosidad, sus labios se habían curvado en una auténtica sonrisa y su piel tenía más color que tan solo un momento atrás. ¡Mágico! Esa chica… con una mirada, había devuelto en él, algo que no había sentido en años: alegría.

¡Tenía que encontrarla! Tenía que verla y saber su nombre… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía deseos de conocer a alguien, de hablarle, de escuchar su voz y para hacerlo, tendría que buscarla, sacarla a bailar, invitarle una copa… Y necesitaba una excusa. _Ella se había ofrecido a lavar su chaleco, como recompensa…_ Claro que eso no pasaría, pero esa pieza que esperaba bailar con ella, sería la recompensa perfecta. Con ese pensamiento se acomodó el abrigo y se pasó una mano por el cabello, colocó bien su antifaz y sonrió a su reflejo, tenía que volver con Sho y Genzo, jalar a Schneider y preguntarle sutilmente si él conocía a aquella joven, sino, iría de persona en persona, de máscara en máscara buscando a la chica de hermosos ojos que lo había cautivado.

—¡Que no! ¡No puedes lanzarme contra el pastel!— repitió Schneider por segunda vez, justo cuando Levin llegaba hasta ellos, llamando su atención, por el simple hecho de que extrañamente, el sueco estaba sonriendo.

—¿Sigue con eso? Sho, no tienes 5 años— se mofó el rubio sueco, para sorpresa de los tres presentes. El mesero pasó entonces entregando copas de _Champagne…_ Levin tomó una y extendió de una en una, copas llenas para cada uno de sus amigos.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Genzo intrigado

—Claro que lo estoy. Creo que la indigestión ha pasado— mintió el sueco a sabiendas de porqué sus amigos lo miraban como bicho raro, el mismo se sentía así.

—¿Así que indigestión, eh?— espetó Sho

—Claro… Por cierto, ¿con quién bailabas Karl?— preguntó casual el sueco

—Con Michelle Oppenheim, es modelo la chica. Giselle, la chica con la que Sho salió hace un mes, me la presentó, es bastante simpática— comentó el Kaiser con una sonrisa— Cuando la vi, estaba buscando a Dietlinde, pero creo que no ha llegado—

—¿Cómo es que siendo como eres, tienes tantas amigas?— le interrogó Genzo

—Tú lo has dicho, soy todo un galán. Así es como lo hago— se mofó el alemán.

—¿No ha llegado? Pero si yo creí verla hace un momento…— comentó Sho.

Dietlinde Tausch, era una agradable chica alemana, que se había cruzado con Schneider, Levin y Sho antes de la llegada de Genzo, dado que la joven se dedicaba a la venta de bienes raíces y en esas épocas, había conseguido lo departamentos de lujo que habitaban Levin y Sho en la actualidad, luego claro de haber trabajado con el Kaiser en la búsqueda de un pent-house para el rubio alemán. Tras las ventas, se había vuelto muy buena amiga de los jugadores y esa noche, por eso había sido invitada.

—Yo no… ¿me ayudan a buscar?— preguntó el Kaiser, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de sus amigos. Sho y Genzo se movieron en una dirección y Levin y Karl en otra completamente distinta, entonces, a sabiendas de que el alemán lo interrogaría por el cambio visto en él, Levin se adelantó, pidiendo que el Kaiser contara si existía alguna atracción con la dichosa modelo Michelle. El Kaiser al instante olvidó la pregunta que iba a hacerle al sueco y contestó a lo inquirido.

Estaban enfrascados en una charla y una búsqueda, cuando Karl se detuvo a escasos dos metros de una bella campesina medieval, que portaba un delicado antifaz de plumas anaranjadas como su atuendo. Sin tener que acercarse por completo, los jóvenes encontraron a la chica buscada y Levin descubrió con gran entusiasmo, que la chica a su lado, la que le daba la espalda, la de cabellos castaños largos y medio quebrados, era sin duda alguna, la chica del vino derramado… La chica de hermosos ojos miel.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Dietlinde Tausch** es un personaje propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

Muy buenas noches a todas. Me es un placer, llegar con esta linda entrega, del segundo capítulo de esta historia. Como verán, aquellas que sigan la colección desde el inicio, estamos echando una mirada al pasado en la relación de Stephan y Arianne, aunque claro, también llegaremos al "presente". Esperando no defraudarlas y que se animen a comentar, dejo aquí, este capítulo. Saludos a todas. **Mil gracias a todas las que comentaron. Esto es para ustedes.**

 **Con cariño.** _ **JulietaG.28**_


	3. Un hermoso baile

**=3. Un hermoso baile=**

De repente, una sensación agradable se extendió por su cuerpo, sus labios sin poder evitarlo, formaron una curva elevada, que se viera por donde se viera, era una clara, dulce y hermosa sonrisa. Un real. No una que pesaba más que el alma o que dolía de tanto de fingir, no, una sonrisa que expresaba lo que sentía en el momento en que la vio… alegría, tranquilidad.

Era como si, con la mera presencia de alguien que no conocía, los años pasados, la tragedia de su vida y el pesar de día a día llevaba en los hombros y hacía que le pesara el corazón, hubiera decidido meterse en el cofre de los malos sentimientos y diera paso a que una hermosa sensación que en esos momentos no era capaz de describir, se instalara en su delicado corazón. No era normal, de hecho algo extraño, pero no quería ni podía negar, que lo que sentía le gustaba.

Sin perder tiempo, cuando Schneider hubo reconocido a su amiga, Levin le siguió a paso apresurado, hasta que estuvieron frente a dos bellas damas que charlaban animadamente. Dietlinde, la que iba vestida de campesina, con antifaz de plumas anaranjadas, fue la primera en hablar apenas hubo notado la presencia de ambos rubios cubiertos de la cara que se habían posado a su lado.

—Karl, pero que gusto verte— dijo la chica abrazando al joven cumpleañero que correspondió alegremente al saludo.

—Lo mismo digo, Dietlinde, lo mismo digo— respondió el festejado, alejándose un poco de la chica— ¿No habrás olvidado a Stephan, verdad?— la chica miró al otro rubio y pasó un momento, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que efectivamente, se trataba de Stephan Levin.

Dietlinde, había estado, años atrás, encargada de conseguir un hogar en Alemania al joven sueco futbolista, en aquella época, más que en cualquier otra, Levin no sonreía, ni mucho menos hablaba demasiado, se limitaba a respuestas corteses y a miradas melancólicas… tiempo después, cuando la chica se acercó más al trío de Sho, Levin y Schneider, había aprendido que el rubio cenizo no cambiaba y que su actitud se debía a una tragedia que nadie estuvo dispuesto a contarle, pero ella tampoco preguntó demasiado. Acostumbrada pues, a un Levin de mirar nostálgico y labios finamente apretados, la chica se sorprendió en verdad, al momento de notar que aquellos finos y delgados labios, estaban curveados en una sonrisa y que el aquellos ojos agua marina, había un destello antes nunca visto.

—Pero vaya, sí es Stephan Levin, claro que no me he olvidado— comentó al abrazarlo y ser correspondida

—Yo tampoco me he olvidado de ti, es bueno verte después de tanto— le dijo Levin al oído, para que lo escucharan claramente pues la música había subido un poco de tono.

—Oh, eso es porque a ustedes les gusta vivírsela en un campo de juego— refunfuñó Dietlinde, luego dio un paso atrás y se colocó a lado de su amiga, quién muy educadamente había dado un paso atrás para brindar espacio a los reencuentros— Por cierto, ella es Arianne Clark, una muy buena amiga— la chica sonrió y extendió la mano, que Karl no tardó en tomar con una sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro

—Un placer, señorita. Espero que esté disfrutando de la velada— le dijo amablemente. Arianne rió un poco.

—De hecho sí, muy bonita fiesta, joven Schneider. Por cierto, felicidades— Arianne tenía una voz dulce, aterciopelada, poseía dos hoyuelos, uno en cada mejilla que se le marcaban cuando sonreía y sus ojos miel, eran tan atractivos como su hermosa sonrisa, Levin estaba claramente embelesado. En cuanto Schneider se hizo a un lado, él se acercó y extendió la mano antes que la chica.

—Un placer— dijo sin más. Arianne le miró y la sorpresa se instaló en su rostro, sus ojos recorrieron la vestimenta del chico, encontrando la ausencia del chaleco que había mojado anteriormente, su mano vaciló, al momento en que la extendió para estrecharla. Pero Levin la tomó con decisión y le dio un suave apretón, sus ojos no dejaron de mirarla, hasta que se soltaron y Arianne se sonrojó, visiblemente apenada. Una vez con las presentaciones dadas, el Kaiser se hizo con la palabra y pronto inició una conversación, donde todos se ponían al tanto de sus vidas, cuando Arianne estaba por hablar, muy nerviosamente debido a la presencia de Levin, aparecieron Sho y Genzo que por fin los habían encontrado y retrasando las palabras de la castaña, Genzo y Sho saludaron a Dietlinde y se unieron a la charla. Mientras lo hacían, Levin seguía mirando lo más que podía a Arianne, mientras que ella, notando dichas observaciones, reunía sus ojos con los del rubio, de vez en vez, sonrojándose cada que cruzaban miradas. El tiempo transcurrió, rápidamente para aquellos que conversaban, pero muy, muy lento, para aquellos que juntaban miradas y sonreían o se sonrojaban.

—Ari… Ari…— le llamó Dietlinde en cierto momento, justo cuando su mirada, se había cruzado, una vez más, con la de Levin. La chica tardó un par de segundos en prestar atención y se coloró cuando notó que Levin, no era el único que la miraba… todos lo hacían.

—Ah, perdona, estaba pensando en otras cosas, ¿qué me decías?— preguntó apenada

—Genzo preguntó por tu película actual, ya que ha quedado claro que eres actriz— explicó Dietlinde con una sonrisa, no había sido la única, que notó donde estaban los ojos de Arianne, cuando le hablaron.

—Ya… Pues, actualmente estoy grabando _"La cabaña del terror"_ es mi primer producción de terror— explico retomando el hablar normal y una tonalidad nada apenada, los presentes le prestaban tención, mientras contaba el guión del filme que estaba grabando.

—Sorprendente— susurró Levin, cuando Arianne hubo terminado de hablar, sus amigos lo miraron extrañado, porque no era usual, ni el tono de verdadera sorpresa, ni mucho menos que hablara frente a las chicas. Era muy bien sabido por sus compañeros, que si Levin de por sí era callado, lo era diez veces más, en presencia de una chica.

—Perdone… ¿pero qué es lo sorprendente?— cuestionó la chica.

—Sorprendente, que con semejante guión, no haya acabado asustada, aun cuando todo es fingido en las pelis de terror— explicó Levin con una sonrisa— Creo que es la primera chica que conozco que no se asusta—

—Bueno, jamás he sido miedosa y como usted…— comenzó a decir Arianne en una sonrisa

—Tú…— le corrigió Levin, la castaña lo miró confusa— Háblame de tú, tenemos la misma edad— rió y Arianne sonrió a un más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Bien… y como tú ya has dicho, todo en las pelis de terror es fingido, no hay porque asustarse, aun con el hecho de que el productor nos ha dicho que está basada en un hecho real— comentó.

—Odio que digan eso— opinó Levin, tomando una copa de la charola que pasaba en manos de un mesero y alzándola con una sonrisa en la dirección de Arianne— Me ponen nervioso, la única peli que en verdad me asusta es _La Masacre de Texas_ y dicen que fue real, no he investigado nada, pero eso me pone los pelos de punta. Aún más sorprendente, que con ese dato no estés asustada— comentó sonriente. Schneider, Sho, Genzo y Dietlinde, relegados de la conversación, no se sentían con ganas de interrumpir, dado que era sorprendente, la actitud que Levin demostraba frente a aquella chica.

—Sí, conozco al director de la peli, pero insisto, no me asusté ni una de las 5 veces que vi la película. En realidad, creo que fue un exceso de sangre…— comentó con una sonrisa y sin apartar los ojos del rubio— A mí, contrario a ti, me parece que es sorprendente, que un chico de tu edad, se asuste con las pelis de terror— se mofó

—No soy el único… bueno, eso espero— bromeó el chico y a su alrededor, todos rieron, más por cortesía que por reír de verdad, pues estaban realmente absortos de que Levin no solo estuviera conversando animadamente, sino de que riera y bromeara con una naturalidad que jamás, en lo que iba de conocerse, le habían visto expresar.

Pronto la música que sonaba de fondo, cambió y fue remplazada por una pieza reconocida y que al parecer agradaba a bastantes de los presentes en la celebración. Aunque seguía siendo parte del repertorio de música clásica, para ambientar el tema de la fiesta, los invitados parecían disfrutar realmente de lo que ocurría y bailaban alegremente en la pista. _Danubio Azul_ que era lo que comenzaba a sonar en esos momentos, fue la clave que Levin necesitó para invitar a la chica a bailar:

—Me gusta la canción, ¿me acompañarías?— preguntó cortésmente, extendiendo la mano, en un delicada reverencia, como solía hacerse en la época antigua. Arianne lo miró sonriente y le tomó la mano.

—Estaré encantada— respondió y así, dejando la copa vacía que había tenido en las manos en las de Schneider, Levin y Arianne se disculparon, para unirse a las parejas que comenzaban a bailar, dejando detrás a 4 amigos, que cuchicheaban el interés repentino que Levin había sentido por la chica.

Desde el centro de la pista, Levin había guiado con delicadeza a su pareja, la había acercado lentamente a él, con una mano en su cintura y la otra unida a la mano de ella, sintiendo a su vez, como ella colocaba su mano libre sobre su hombro. La pieza era lenta al principio y recordaba claramente a un cuento de hadas, el típico vals que en ellos solían bailarse. Con delicadeza y gracia, los chicos se comenzaron a mover, dando pequeños, ligeros paso y girando en su lugar sin dejar de mirarse.

Pronto la pieza subió de tono y velocidad y ellos con ella, siguieron el ritmo que poco a poco fue notorio como iba incrementando, después de varios giros, la música se volvió lenta de nuevo, atrapándolos en el vals y haciendo que sus ojos solo estuvieran fijos en los del otro, mientras sus pies danzaban con gracia por el suelo. Sus manos unidas, se apretaban de repente, pero Levin cuidaba no sujetarla con demasiada fuerza mientras hacía que Arianne girara, pues no deseaba lastimarla.

—Bailas muy bien— le dijo ella, cuando la música se ralentizó una vez más y se vieron moviéndose de un lado a otro con calma.

—Digo lo mismo, bailas realmente bien. Considera esto, el pago por la lavandería— le dijo en una sonrisa

—Sabía que tendrías que mencionarlo…— rió la castaña, mientras Levin la hacía girar y la acercaba más a él, al volver a su posición normal.

—No puedo evitarlo, te conocí así— Stephan rió y su risa se contagió a Arianne, quién aprovechando el ritmo de la música, se alejó un poco y giró la mano de Levin, haciendo que fuera el chico el que diera la vuelta. Al volver a su posición inicial, la música se tornó lenta y Levin aprovechó para acercarse a Arianne, tomando con ambas manos su cintura, ella colocó las suyas en sus hombros y rió.

—Eres tú, la que debe girar— le espetó cuando la música subió de tono y los obligó a subir la velocidad de sus pasos, mientras lo hacían, varias vueltas que Levin debió haberle dado, se le pasaron y justo cuando la música comenzaba a llegar a su fin, Levin alejó un centímetro sus manos de la cintura de Arianne, haciéndole creer que la soltaría para hacerla girar, pero tal fue la sorpresa de Arianne, cuando la música por fin llegó a la parte final y en la última nota alta, Levin la elevó sujetándola por la cintura y haciéndola girar en el aire.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo, justo cuando el Danubio había culminado y con una enorme sonrisa, Stephan se acercó, tomó su mano y besó el dorso de la misma:

—Espero que no sea lo único que bailemos— le dijo.

—Espero lo mismo…— susurró ella, extasiada. El chico, en medio de una leve risa, la guió de vuelta a donde sus amigos, fingieron no haberlos estado vigilando paso por paso y haber estado charlando de como los negocios de bienes raíces de Dietlinde, cada vez salían mejor.

—Bonito baile— le dijo Karl en un susurro a Levin, dejando de fingir que no lo había visto.

—No me hagas explicar— respondió sin más el rubio cenizo, dándole a entender a Karl, lo que este se estaba preguntado: ¿Por qué el tan repentino cambio de actitud?

La noche siguió, con charlas amenas, bailes agradables y justo a la media noche, como finalizando la celebración, el Kaiser sopló las velas y pidió su deseo número 23 del cumpleaños vigésimo tercero que pasaba en su vida. Justo después del acto, la música clásica cesó y todos los presentes, se retiraron las máscaras que habían estado cubriendo sus rostros, develando así, para Levin, el rostro más dulce que pudo haber visto en su vida, las facciones más suaves y perfectas que alguna vez imagino ver… Su mente, trató con desesperación de llevar una vez, el dolor a su presente, pero Levin se negó a que sus recuerdos le persiguieran hasta el fin de los tiempos, no, la estaba pasando muy bien en compañía de sus amigos y de Arianne, la estaba pasando estupendamente sin sentirse miserable y desdichado, estaba disfrutando, sin pensar en Karen.

De su parte, Arianne no podía estar más embelesada, cada centímetro que formaba el rostro de Stephan era perfecto para ella, simplemente el chico más atractivo que hubiese conocido alguna vez ¡y conocía demasiados! No solo estadounidenses, de su nación o alemanes, sino canadienses, mexicanos, noruegos, de todos gracias a la actuación, pero ninguno, ninguno en verdad, la había atrapado como aquél rubio oji azul que le sonreía a ella, a nadie más.

Con la música más prendida, Levin se animó a meterse a la pista y bailar desde _Justin Bieber_ hasta _Paramore_ con la chica que le acompañaba esa noche. Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana, Dietlinde quería retirarse a casa, pero no deseaba importunar a Arianne, esta le dijo que no había ningún problema con ella y aseguró que igual deseaba retirarse a descansar, llegando así, el momento en que Levin y ella, tendrían que despedirse y para pesar de ella, no verse hasta… nadie lo sabía, probablemente, nunca, por sus carreras.

—Espero que pases una linda noche, Arianne, me alegro mucho conocerte el día de hoy, eres estupenda— le dijo Levin con una radiante sonrisa.

—Tú también lo eres, la he pasado increíble— respondió la castaña.

—Entonces… ¿Crees posible, que volvamos a vernos? Me gustaría verte un día en la semana, si quieres, puedo ir por ti a tu estudio de grabación, tu casa, donde quieras y te acomode— le comentó, Arianne casi daba brincos de felicidad, pues no esperaba que Stephan le pidiera que ser vieran de nuevo y tan pronto.

—Llámame y te diré cuando y donde, ¿vale?— le dijo ella, Levin sonrió y captó. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y buscó el teclado numérico donde la castaña cliqueó su teléfono, entregándole el celular con un nombre guardado:

" _ **Ari: 555-345-125"**_

—Esperaré tu llamada- dijo ella dispuesta a marcharse, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No esperaras demasiado— aseguró Stephan igualmente sonriente y para su sorpresa fue acreedor a un beso en la mejilla que le sirvió, para acabar ebrio de alegría, toda la velada que sobró, cuando la chica de hermosos ojos miel que de alguna manera había despertado su sentir, se hubo marchado.

Cuando llegó a casa, Levin miró el reloj cayendo en la sorpresa de que eran casi las 5, dormiría en definitiva muy poco y tendría muchísimo sueño cuando el sol se asomara por su ventana un par de horas después, pero valía la pena, eso le decía que las horas pasarían rápidamente y que sería poco el tiempo que esperaría, no planeaba romper lo prometido y apenas acabara su entrenamiento del día siguiente, llamaría a Arianne Clark.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Danubio azul, es una pieza de Johan Strauss. Un vals realmente conocido.**

 ***Masacre en Texas es una peli estadounidense, basada en los hechos sucedidos en Texas, que como el nombre marca, terminó en la masacre de varias personas.**

 ***La cabaña del terror, según yo es inventada por mí, pero si alguien sabe de una peli con el mismo nombre y de terror, entonces tal vez, la habré escuchado en algún lado.**

 _Mil, mil y unas cinco mil disculpas más, de verdad. Lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero… bueno, nada de lo que diga será suficiente, un mes después y vengo con este capítulo. Comprendo en serio, si me odian por atrasada, pero yo esperaría que se les pasara un poquitín, con el contenido de esto. Prometo que ya no tardaré tanto en actualizar y que a partir de hoy, la prioridad en Fanfiction será acabar con esto. ¡Lo juro por mi amor a Captain Tsubasa!_

 _Y pues… entrando en el capítulo, espero que fuera lo que esperaban y que se hayan entretenido con este cambio surgido en Levin, como pueden ver, es un cap corto, pero con muy lindo contenido, porque la verdad, es la historia que creo que Levin merece. Esperando se animen a dejarme algún comentario, me despido por hoy y nos estamos leyendo, para avanzar, con este gran proyecto._

 _ **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Tatilu, Kaarlaa, Lola123, CANDY, ValeMisaki**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_

* * *

 _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!**_


	4. Nuevas Oportunidades

**=Nuevas oportunidades=**

 _ **Tres meses después…**_

 **En algún salón de fiestas de Munich**

Como era costumbre en las premieres de películas, los directores y el equipo de producción, preparaban una fiesta para los actores, donde celebraban el éxito de su filme en compañía de sus amigos y después de haber visto en la pantalla grande su enorme trabajo. Para ese punto de la noche, la película ya había sido vista y los invitados ya habían llegado, se habían firmado autógrafos y también comido bocadillos, se había abierto el baile en la pista y las personas que se reunían habían comenzado a charlar de la peli o de cosas vanas. Y él, había pasado al menos por 15 presentaciones, todas igual de agradables.

Esa mágica noche, Stephan había acudido a aquel lugar, no porque fuera parte del reparto, sino más bien, porque la protagonista era su mejor amiga. Arianne había realizado un trabajo perfecto en el filme y para celebrarlo, le habían permitido invitar al evento a una sola persona y esa fue ni más ni menos que Levin, quien gustosamente acepto. En los tres meses que iban, desde que se habían conocido, Stephan y Arianne había forjado una amistad fuerte y muy unida, tanto así, que a diario o al menos los días que entrenamiento lo permitía, Levin se pasaba por el set de grabación de Ari y miraba sus últimas grabaciones o la llevaba a comer y luego a casa. Cuando el chico tenía partidos o un entrenamiento le llevaba más tiempo, era Arianne quien se pasaba por el campo o le apoyaba en las tribunas, para haber transcurrido solo tres meses, los chicos parecían haberse conocido de toda la vida y un gran cambio había surgido en sus personalidades.

Para empezar, Arianne sonreía más de lo normal, su personalidad alegre y fuerte, había incrementado un 50% y había demostrado ser una chica que realmente valía la pena conocer. Lo que más le gustaba a Arianne, en lo que iba de esos tres meses, no era tanto la compañía de Levin, sino más bien las charlas que sostenía con él. El sueco era hábil con las palabras y tenía poemas olvidados y sin versos, guardados en el corazón. Sus sentimientos más fuertes, como Arianne había descubierto, era aquellos que estaban repletos de tristeza o dolor, sus reflexiones más profundas, también giraban en torno a ello y fue para Arianne un completo honor, que Levin se abriera con ella, le contara sus secretos y sobre todo, que le narrara el suceso que lo había llevado a Alemania. ¡Le había partido el corazón! Imaginar un chico de 19 años, sufriendo la pérdida de alguien que era más que una novia, una amiga y una compañera incondicional. Pero también le admiraba, porque a pesar de lo ocurrido, en lugar de estar siempre estancado, Stephan había sobresalido en el futbol, había vencido sus miedos a no poder avanzar y sonreía cada día con mucha más intensidad que el día anterior.

Lo que Arianne no sabía, claro estaba, era que Levin había vencido cada uno de sus miedos a continuar, cada uno de los estremecimientos que le llegaban cuando sonreía demasiado o cuando se sentía bien, gracias más que nada o nadie, a ella, a su sonrisa y su apoyo, a sus palabras y sus abrazos, a sus risas y chistes, a sus paseos al atardecer. Porque Stephan había recordado poco a poco, lo era sentirse bien… Aquella hermosa sensación, era lo que sentía cuando caminaba con la castaña por las calles, cuando charlaban hasta cansarse, cuando acudían a las proyecciones de películas viejas y se quedaban dormidos en el asiento trasero del auto, con las palomitas tiradas encima de ellos. _Aunque a veces la recordaba…_ no podía evitarlo, el recuerdo llegaba como un flash a su memoria y más que nunca, trataba con creses de que todo lo que en tres meses, lo que día a día iba construyendo, se fuera completamente abajo. Cuando sus ojos llegaban a su memoria, cuando su aroma invadía de nuevo sus fosas nasales y cuando su figura se plantaba frente a él, apuntando directamente a su corazón, Stephan pensaba que todo lo que se había esforzado en seguir, no habría válido de nada, pensaba más de una vez, que Karen no habría querido que la olvidara, que ella habría deseado que como prometió, fuera fiel al sentimiento y continuara con su promesa, de amarla por siempre… _pero ya no podía._

Sentado desde la mesa que les habían asignado, Levin volvía a sus pensamientos melancólicos, mientras miraba a Arianne en la cima del escenario, acompañada por su coprotagonista y el demás elenco de su filmación y trataba de encontrar una solución, de saber si era correcto lo que iba a hacer… _Sí, Karen habría deseado que fuera feliz…_ Pero Karen también habría querido que cumpliera y la amara por siempre… _Aunque lo haría, estaba seguro, porque ¿cómo olvidar aquel gran amor?..._ Pero si lo hacía, si decía y actuaba como deseaba, poco a poco se olvidaría de ella, después de todo, ya no estaban en Suecia para recordarla siempre… _Pero ella estaba en su corazón y en sus recuerdos. Él no pretendía hacer como que nunca pasó o como que nunca la conoció…_ Solo quería darse una nueva oportunidad. Una que su corazón, estaba pidiendo a gritos, que fuera otorgada. Y con ese último pensamiento, se puso de pie como lo hicieron todos a su alrededor y aplaudió enérgicamente en compañía de todos los presentes.

Arianne lo miró desde el escenario y le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Y le hiso saber, que estaba en lo correcto, que lo necesitaba, como todos en la vida… _una segunda oportunidad,_ no estaba de más, no era demasiado, era justamente lo necesario. Porque ya no podía negarlo más… En tres meses de amistad, o quizás en menos, quizás desde que le derramó el vino en el cumpleaños de Schneider… quizás desde ese momento, se había enamorado de ella. Y sin saberlo, sin darse cuenta de que la chica que lo observaba desde el escenario, le miraba solo a él y a nadie más, con la más infinita de las ternuras y el más puro de los sentimientos en la mano, Arianne también sabía y estaba seguro y odiaba no poder gritar, que se había enamorado de Stephan, completa y perdidamente…

Los actores bajaron del escenario, uno a uno y siguieron siendo alabados en el suelo, mientras se dirigían a los asientos dispuestos para ellos. Mientras Arianne se dirigía a donde Levin, este la miraba embelesado recorriendo con detalle a la chica. Su estatura rayaba en el 1.75, su cuerpo era delgado, con curvas generosas y atributos merecidos, su piel era blanca pero colorida, quizás un poco bronceada por los días de filmación bajo el sol, su cabello era castaño, quebrado y con pequeños caireles en las puntas, largo hasta la media espalda y esa noche, recogido en media coleta, con uno que otro mechón que había logrado escapar y se zafaba de detrás de su oreja. Su vestido era blanco, largo hasta los tobillos y de caída recta, se ajustaba a la perfección en su cintura y se sujetaba a su cuello dejando sus hombros libres, como adornos, piedras diminutas y brillantes formaban tres líneas recorriendo desde la cintura hasta un costado y en su definición más agradable, mostraba una sexy rajada en el muslo derecho, dejando ver una de las torneadas piernas de la chica, sus tacones además de altos, plateados y bellos, otorgaban más figura y porte a su figura. Pero que importaba lo que se pusiera, para Stephan siempre, aunque la viera con sombrero, aunque la maquillaran para parecer golpeada, mugrosa o como fuera, para él siempre se veía hermosa. Lo único que en verdad lo atrapaba, lo único que no soportaba poder admirar cuando la chica usaba gafas oscuras, eran sus ojos. Unos ojos miel, claros, brillantes y profundos, unos ojos que lo hechizaban y que si ella quería, lo ponían completamente a su merced, unos ojos como jamás había visto unos que le sonreían aunque ella no curveara sus labios.

—Y bien ¿qué te parece la fiesta?— le preguntó Arianne apenas llegó a donde él, con una sonrisa y fingiendo que no había estado viéndola en todo su recorrido, Stephan se aclaró un poco la garganta y habló.

—Muy agradable, de hecho me estoy divirtiendo— le aseguró— Pero creo que podríamos divertirnos a un más— en esos momentos, la música había cambiado y un piano, anunciaba el comienzo de una música que no era más que electrónica. " _I'm an albatraoz"_ sonó pronto en el salón y varios de los presentes se unieron a la pista a bailar, entre ellos, Levin y Arianne que se divirtieron de verdad, sobre todo cuando las luces del lugar comenzaron a otorgarle un espectáculo increíble. Se quedaron un rato más, bailando " _The Lazy Song"_ y posteriormente " _Truly madly deeply",_ que fue donde sus pies se sintieron realmente agotados y se dispusieron a sentarse un rato.

—Siempre lo diré, bailas muy bien— le comentó ella en una sonrisa.

—Bueno, date las gracias, porque en realidad, no se bailar. Contigo sí, pero ponme solo y no se hacer nada— le explicó el chico.

—Eso es una mentira. ¿Me estás coqueteando?— bromeó la chica, Levin sonrió y por un momento, Arianne pensó que le seguiría la broma, pero el chico se tornó serio por unos momentos y muy firmemente respondió a su pregunta.

—Te estoy conquistando…—

—Stephan…— trató Arianne de hablar, pero sus palabras se esfumaron en su garganta y una sonrisa asomó en sus labios, con sus ojos un tanto cristalinos, Levin le sonrió, antes de hablar.

—Me gustas— aseguró. Justo entonces, la música volvió a cambiar y fue remplazada por una música clásica, que el pianista contratado, había decidido usar, para abrir su espectáculo. _"A comme amour"_ comenzó.

—Arianne ¿bailarías conmigo?— preguntó Stephan con una dulce sonrisa, Arianne aún sorprendida por sus antiguas palabras, solo tomó su mano, asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, siendo guiada por el chico, hasta el centro de la pista, donde pronto salió del trance, gracias al estremecimiento que le causó la mano del sueco, al posarse en su cintura.

Las notas eran lentas, un poco melancólicas tal vez, como debían sonar al salir del piano, pero eso a ellos, realmente no les importaba, dado que estaba disfrutando tanto de la música. Como tampoco les vino importando que todos los presentes, de repente, posaran sus miradas en ellos, sorprendidos, alegres y algunos triunfantes, al ver que por fin, actuaban como una pareja verdadera. Esa noche, los fotógrafos los habían tomado llegando juntos, esa noche, todos especulaban un nuevo noviazgo, pero cada que preguntaban, los jóvenes negaban cualquier relación que excediera su amistad.

Cuando la música comenzó a tomar forma, con notas firmes, que a cada momento, subían más y más de tono, Arianne y Levin, como en el baile del Kaiser que había demostrado ser el inicio de todo, meses atrás; siguieron cada nota con determinación, dieron giros lentos, suaves, perfectos, pasos atrás, pasos delante, de nuevo atrás y una vez más adelante… y se unieron en un bello vals, donde sus miradas estaban fijas en las del otro y donde sus corazones palpitaban a la misma velocidad, eufóricos, extasiados de felicidad, alcanzando el clímax de la misma.

En cierto momento, la música bajó un poco de tono una vez más, de nuevo melancólica, de nuevo siendo un piano, expulsando sus tonos, sus mejores notas y una melodía que poseía la magia de ser un tanto lúgubre y tornarse alegre y excelsa más adelante. Stephan tomó la mano de Arianne posando la otra en su cintura con una delicadeza y un cariño nuevo, con una mirada de absoluta felicidad y de verdadera determinación mientras sonreía, de verdad, con todo el éxtasis del mundo y solo para ella. Solo para Arianne.

—Ari… ¿quieres ser mi novia?— preguntó en un susurro. Sus labios apenas se movieron, nadie más notó sus palabras, solo la persona a la que iban dirigidas, solo la castaña que por poco saltaba de felicidad ante lo que acababan de proponerle. ¡Jamás había estado tan feliz! Ni cuando le dijeron que iría a Alemania, ni cuando le dieron su primer protagónico, ni en ningún otro momento, aquella era una felicidad nueva, completa y que le pertenecía solo a ella, a la chica elegida por el rubio más atractivo a la que había logrado robarse, por completo y que también había sanado, el corazón del sueco número 1.

Y la música subió. Y él la hizo girar. Y de nuevo otra vuelta, un paso, dos… una vuelta, un vals lento y sonrisas que se encontraban. Y la música bajó. Siendo ahora solo notas, siendo acordes que formaban melodías y siendo el precursor que anunciaba el final, una vuelta más y el final llegó por fin y con ello, la respuesta de Arianne que entre sonrisas e imitando a Stephan, llegó solo a donde debía llegar… A él.

—Sí, sí quiero— susurró. Y un momento después, los presentes aplaudieron al pianista por su magnífico trabajo, mientras este lo olvidaba por unirse a lo que en verdad merecía un aplauso: la pareja que había bailado, la que había demostrado más amor del que jamás se había visto y la que había cautivado cada corazón que había visto su presentación. En el centro, Levin y Arianne que no habían esperado más, habían unido sus labios, como debían de haberlo hecho, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Primero en un leve roce, un reconocimiento del terreno que a partir de entonces, besarían de nuevo en cada oportunidad. Luego una caricia sincera, un acto de amor, una demostración y un sello, que acordaba hacer perdurar y guardar, el sentimiento que había nacido en los dos. Un sentimiento único, puro y sincero, que no podría ser definido como otra cosa, más como lo que realmente era… _amor._

Una nueva oportunidad. Una para Arianne, para proteger y cuidar del delicado corazón que una vez más, latía para amar y esperaba ser atesorado. Una oportunidad para Levin, que más que nunca se abría a las posibilidades y tomaba el corazón de Arianne, como ella tomaba el suyo y prometía en silencio, lo mismo que la americana… amarla, protegerla, atesorarla, jamás herirla.

Esa noche, Arianne y Levin salieron en las fotografías que los reporteros habían realizado al entrar al lugar y eran conscientes de que al otro día, nuevo rumores respecto a su relación saldrían en las revistas… pero era gratificante saber, que nada de lo que se dijera o escribiera sería un rumor… habían llegado siendo amigos y habían salido siendo novios… _el uno, para el otro._ ¡Cómo cambia todo en solo un momento!

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***I'm an albatraoz es una canción de Aron Chupa.**

 ***The Lazy Song es una canción de Bruno Mars.**

 ***Truly madly deeply es una canción de Savage Garden.**

 *** A comme amour, es una pieza de piano, que pertenece a Richard Clayderman.**

 _Bueno, heme aquí, con mi promesa bien cumplida de actualizar más. Aquí les traigo un pequeño capítulo, que en realidad no quería extender demasiado, porque creo que en lo que escribí, queda claro todo lo que ambos chicos sintieron. Y bueno… tal vez el siguiente capítulo les sorprenda, para aquellos que con anterioridad conocieron a la pareja en "Del odio al amor" o "Jeté, gran Jeté, I Love You" quizás la historia que hasta ahora han tenido Levin y Arianne, les deje sorprendidas al dar un nuevo giro._

 _Muchas gracias por el tiempo que me brindan, prometo no defraudarlas._

 _ **GRACIAS A: CANDY.**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JuelitaG.28**_

* * *

 _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!**_


	5. Derek Kofman

**= Derek Kofman =**

 _ **En la actualidad… (Casi dos años después)**_

 **Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich**

Era viernes y como todo cierre de semana, el entrenamiento de aquella ocasión, había anunciado el merecido descanso que cada jugador se merecía. Al menos, hasta el día siguiente, en que tendrían una corta práctica sabatina, que más que nunca no podían hacer de lado, por las fechas tan cruciales que estaban atravesando, en la competencia europea más importante del momento, la Champions League.

El martes de aquella semana, el equipo número de Alemania, se había enfrentado en los dieciseisavos de final, al Chelsea, un equipo Inglés que había demostrado ser un fuerte contrincante, pero que había terminado perdiendo el encuentro, con un gol decisivo de Stephan Levin.

Para ese momento del día, el campo debería de hallarse vacío, pues hacía ya un buen rato que los jugadores se habían retirado uno a uno, a los vestidores o sus hogares directamente. Los únicos que aún se hallaban en el campo, eran Genzo, Schneider y Sho, quienes desde la orilla de la cancha y con el cabello aún húmedo por la ducha que se habían dado, miraban al chico que desesperadamente, se había apoderado de la máquina lanza balones y había decidido perderse de todo mientras pateaba una y otra y otra vez los balones que le llegaban. ¡Y parecía no cansarse!

—Lo detenemos o dejamos que siga un… ¿rato más?— preguntó Sho a Schneider que estaba debatiéndose en la misma elección. Genzo, habló por el capitán.

—Vamos, no se puede quedar aquí, Arianne le estará esperando en el set—

—Vamos a por él…— susurró Sho, juntos, los tres se acercaron a su compañero, Genzo se colocó delante, obstruyendo su dirección a la portería. Sho a su lado y Karl se dirigió directamente a la máquina de balones para apagarla.

—Quítate Genzo, no quiero porteros— refunfuñó Levin de mala gana.

—¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó el arquero haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

—Nada, nada en absoluto— Levin dejó su posición de tiro y alzó el balón con un pie, mientras comenzaba a hacer dominadas.

—Desde cuando parecemos tontos ¿eh?— bufó Schneider acercándose— Escúpelo ya, ¿Qué te paso?—

—Ah…— suspiró Stephan entonces y dejó las dominadas, se sentó en el césped y agachó la cabeza, sus amigos le imitaron, a sabiendas de que el rollo del chico saldría en unos instantes— ¿Ya saben que Ari está filmando para una nueva serie de vampiros, no?— preguntó abatido.

—Sí, ya sabemos, pero y ¿qué? La está filmando desde hace dos meses, la primera temporada realmente me gustó— opinó Sho, jovialmente.

—Lo sé, a mí también me gusto, de hecho soy gran fan y no solo porque ella sea mi novia. Pero ese no es el punto… el problema del asunto, es la coestrella de Ari— se lamentó Stephan mientras arrancaba uno que otro césped.

—Ah, ya… el "vampirillo sexy" ¿no?— comentó Karl— ¿Cómo se llama? Jett…—

—Ese es su nombre en la serie, pero en realidad se llama Derek, Derek Kofman— le explicó Stephan— Y yo en verdad no estoy pasando un ataque de celos… no tenía ningún problema con el tipejo ese, porque Arianne dijo que no era más que lo que era, su coestrella. Y hasta ahí, todo iba bien. Hasta hace una semana…— contó con aire deprimido.

—Y eso ¿por qué?— le inquirió Genzo

—Pues… al parecer la serie ha tenido más éxito del que todos pensábamos, están pensando en una tercera temporada y mucho más romance entre Jett y Helena, los protagonistas. La idea me puso celoso, pero Ari siguió diciendo que era solo su trabajo y que no tenía de que preocuparme… ¿cómo no creerle? Durante todo este tiempo, siempre le he creído y siempre todo ha estado bien… Pero… Bueno… la cosa empeoró para mí el miércoles que fui a recogerla al set. Habíamos quedado que ese día iríamos a celebrar la victoria sobre el Chelsea, solo ella y yo... no pudimos. Su manager me retuvo y habló con los tres, incluyendo a Derek y más adelante al director y productor de la serie. " _Las encuestas dicen que Jett y Helena son la pareja perfecta… Tanto como vampiros como Arianne y Derek_ "— vociferó Levin en un tono agudo, como el de la manager de Arianne.

—Y eso que rayos quiere decir ¿eh? ¿Qué Arianne y tú deberían terminar para que sus estrellitas sigan en la fama?— le cuestionó Schneider comprendiendo la irritación de su amigo.

—Pues… básicamente… sí…— terminó diciendo Levin.

—Oh, venga, Arianne no pudo haber aceptado eso— le espetó Genzo

—Pues no… al principio… verán, todo estuvo así…—

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _La oficina de los manager era tan amplia como la del entrenador del Bayern, un gran escritorio y varios libreros, una computadora y a diferencia de la de un entrenador de soccer, aquella gran oficina, tenía en marcos de madera y colgados en la pared, varios de los éxitos que un manager había impulsado._

 _La manager que tenía delante de él, era alta, delgada y de cara afilada, su nariz aguileña y sus ojos pequeños detrás de unas gafas cuadradas le daban un aspecto no muy agradable y si Stephan tenía que ser sincero, no le agradaba demasiado, prefería a Louis, el que había sido manager de Arianne desde que la conocía, hasta un año atrás, cuando por salud, había tenido que retirarse. En su lugar, Jennyfer, la de cara aguileña, había tomado la carrera de Ari en sus manos y siempre que miraba a Levin lo hacía con una pizca clara de desdén._

— _Muy bien, esperemos a Derek— dijo Jennifer con altivez, Stephan miró a Arianne, como buscando una explicación a aquella situación, ella lo miró diciendo con una sola de aquellas miradas que tampoco sabía lo que sucedía. Y de un momento a otro, él llegó._

 _Abrió la puerta y entró pavoneándose, sabiendo que era todo un galán. Se trataba de un chico alto, delgado, pero de cuerpo atlético, su piel era clara, pero con un perfecto bronceado, su cabello castaño con reflejos cobrizos a la luz del sol, se agitaban cuando caminaba y como rebeldes que eran, le otorgaban todo el look de una estrella de cine, lo que era, su rostro estaba bien definido, una mandíbula recta y una nariz perfecta, sorprendentemente natural. Sus ojos, grises plata, brillaban con la luz y para rematar, su sonrisa perfecta y con dientes blanqueados, le daba derecho al sobre nombre que en las revistas de chica le habían dado: el vampiro perfecto._

 _Derek Kofman, como siempre que se le veía, presumía su guapura, derritiendo a su paso a toda chica que se cruzaba y haciendo menos a cualquier varón, con solo una pizca de cerebro._

— _Perdonen el retraso, tenemos fans en la puerta delantera, firmé algunos autógrafos— comentó sonriente— Jenny, Ari… Levin…— saludó mirando a casa uno de los presentes, Stephan, no le prestó atención._

— _Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, podremos comenzar. Y la cosa está así— comenzó Jennyfer— Nuestra audiencia ha incrementado en las últimas semanas, lo que obviamente nos dará la seguridad que necesitamos para lanzar una nueva temporada… que a un no se decide, si se firmará aquí o en otra ciudad, pero bueno. Lo que quería y debía hablar con ustedes dos, es sobre nuestra hermosa publicidad. El equipo de marketing ha realizado encuestas y se ha llegado a la conclusión de que nuestro público coloca a Helena y Jett como la pareja perfecta del año. Y no solo eso ¡Arianne Clark y Derek Kofman! Como pareja, es lo que todo el público espera ver…— terminó de decir, muy entusiasmada. Levin, que sostenía la mano de Arianne la apretó sin darse cuenta, visiblemente molesto por lo que escuchaba, Ari intercedió, antes de que su novio abriera la boca…_

— _No comprendo Jenny, digo, como Helena y Jett, okey, es una pareja ficticia, trabajo. Pero… ¿Arianne y Derek?— cuestionó Arianne con una mueca confusa, Derek y Jennyfer la miraban sin comprender el problema._

— _Ari, es obvio, nuestro público quiere que no solo seamos pareja en pantalla sino…— comenzó a explicar Derek._

— _Sí, ya sé, no soy tonta Derek. Pero no veo como eso se puede llevar a cabo, yo tengo novio— Arianne alzó su mano, con la de Levin unida a ella— Y créanme, no tengo deseos de dejarlo— aseguró con convicción, Jennyfer carraspeó y se acomodó los lentes._

— _Creo que no entiendes querida, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, es una orden como manager y de parte de los productores. No podemos perder rating y tenemos que ocuparnos de que todo nuestro público este contento para los premios de televisión que pronto…— se apresuró a decir Jennyfer, visiblemente irritada._

— _Pues tal vez yo no fui clara, pero no voy a terminar con Stephan… no, no y no…— Arianne se plantó firme y segura ante su manager y Derek, sabiendo que no podía perder la fama que siendo la pareja de Arianne ganaría, se apresuró a dar una propuesta._

— _Vale pero… ¿Qué te parecería si no terminas, pero sales conmigo? Como en la serie, todo sería una farsa, un romance montado para que el público sea feliz, tendremos cuidado, solo nos dejaremos ver en entrevistas y ocasiones especiales, un romance como Helena y Jett, fingido y sin ningún compromiso— habló el chico y para que su propuesta tomara fuerza, miró directamente a Levin que no había dejado de observarlo con recelo. Arianne lo meditó por un momento y declaró al fin:_

— _Lo haré, si Stephan está de acuerdo con ello— Stephan la miró sorprendido, pero ella le sonrió, de esa hermosa forma en que solo le sonreía a él y algo dentro de sí, cedió ante lo inevitable._

— _De acuerdo, pero…— Levin miró a Derek y soltó a Arianne, se acercó al chico y afirmó severamente— No te permito besarla en su romance fingido, si la obligas a hacer o decir algo que ella no quiera, te juro, que tu bonito rostro no volverá a salir en televisión, ¿queda claro?— Derek tragó saliva, de ninguna forma habría podido ganarle a un deportista, asintió con la cabeza y Jennyfer no muy contenta, terminó por aceptar el trato._

 _ **Fin del Flash-Back**_

—Y así es como terminamos, cediendo al estúpido trató de publicidad— terminó Stephan con una mueca de disgusto y arrancando de golpe, varios pastitos.

—Bueno, pero si tu aceptaste… ¿por qué estás molesto?— preguntó Genzo

—Pues porque Derek no cumplió ni un poco de lo que dijo… El muy inepto está en toda la red con mi novia, presumiendo su nuevo noviazgo y eso no es todo— Levin se buscó el celular en el bolsillo y lo encendió, buscó unas cosas y luego de extendió el móvil a Genzo, quién al tomarlo tuvo a Schneider y Sho pegados a él, mirando con interés:

" _ **Derek nos da una entrevista:**_

 _ **El vampiro más sexy de todos los tiempos, nos ha brindado la oportunidad de entrevistarle y saber a detalle los por menores de su tan anunciada relación con su coestrella, Arianne. Esta mañana, nos hemos acomodado en una bonita sala, para charlar con el vampiro más encantador y hemos encontrado una relación mejor y más romántica que la de Jett y Helena, Derek, nos responde así:**_

— _ **Dime Derek, ¿cómo le pediste a Arianne que fuera tu novia?**_

— _ **Pues verás— nos dijo el recordando ensoñadoramente aquella especial ocasión— Hace un tiempo tuvimos una fiesta, ella se veía hermosa, yo era un simple chico encantado y ella toda una princesa. Recuerdo con claridad que nos unimos más que como amigos, en medio de una pieza de piano que fue más mágica que cualquier libro de Harry Potter.**_

— _ **Suena encantador. Pero… ¿No es así como ella inició su relación con el futbolista, Stephan Levin?**_

— _ **Oh dios, no… En aquella ocasión, Arianne me contó que tuvo un buen baile, pero que en realidad no fue tan mágico como lo nuestro. Levin aseguró esa versión a la prensa, claro, porque era un truco de publicidad, pero mi hermosa novia me ha asegurado, que la peor relación que ha tenido en su vida, ha sido con Stephan Levin. ¡El chico ni siquiera la valoraba! Prefirió mil veces el tonto futbol que a una hermosa chica. Arianne y él, terminaron hace más de 3 meses, pero él insiste en buscarla, aunque ella ni siquiera quiera verle— ¡Vaya! Secretos futboleros, de jugadores nada honorables."**_

El reportaje continuaba, pero Genzo no dio click en _"Seguir Leyendo",_ en vez de eso, devolvió el móvil a Levin que lo arrojó sin cuidado alguno sobre el césped.

—Ese idiota se hace con nuestra conocida historia y ahora afirma que hemos terminado, que soy un mentiroso, que ella me odia, que la utilicé como él lo está haciendo y aparte que soy un rogón— refunfuñó Stephan con ira— Lo peor de todo, es la fotografía, Arianne está con él, muy juntos y permitiendo que él le bese la mejilla… Ni siquiera me ha cogido el teléfono cuando llamé, para que ella me explicara la mugrosa entrevista de ese inepto—

—Venga, no te enfades— le espetó alguien por detrás, al girarse y alzar la vista, los cuatro chicos presentes se encontraron con dos chicas, una rubia y de ojos violeta y una pelinegra de ojos plata, las novias de Karl y Genzo: Edeline y Allison. Ambas se acercaron a sus novios respectivamente y luego de saludarlos, con un dulce beso en los labios, tomaron asiento al lado de cada uno

—Hemos ido a ver a Arianne— explicó Edeline

—Y ella nos ha recibido, solo por dos minutos. Se está volviendo loca, persigue a esa mujer horrenda para convencerla de re escribir esa entrevista y al parecer don "soy lo mejor del mundo" no quiere apoyarla. La está pasando en grande con toda la atención que le dan, por ser el novio perfecto— continuó Allison irritada, ella como Schneider, odiaban con creses al chico bonito.

—¡Tonterías! El novio perfecto… soy yo— aseguró Karl con una sonrisa, ganándose un codazo de Edeline.

—Ella tampoco está feliz Stephan, trata de no enfadarte más, porque solo le reclamaras cosas a ella, que no son para nada su culpa— dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. Levin pareció meditarlo… Había pasado toda la mañana rememorando sus recuerdos, desde que había visto la nota en la revista, que era la búsqueda número 1 de internet.

Había recordado con claridad el día que la conoció, el día que le pidió que fuera su novia… y había hurgado en su recuerdo perdido, aquel de su primer día en Alemania… cuando al subir al taxi, una chica, se detenía a buscar un transporte. _Arianne…_ una chica cualquiera, que había visto y olvidado al salir del aeropuerto, pero que más adelante, habría reconocido como su alma gemela.

Desde donde le viera, su relación siempre había sido sincera, agradable, confiable… No tenía razones para hacerle un verdadero drama a la americana y menos, después de enterarse, de que ella tampoco la estaba pasando de las mil maravillas. Con el pensamiento de que al terminar el día, estaría con ella, olvidándose de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se calmó por fin y dio un largo suspiro… relaciones entre famosos, ¡que difíciles eran!

—Bueno… entonces… ¿Me acompañan al set? Iré a recoger a mi novia, le pese a quién le pese— pidió a sus amigos, Genzo, Sho y Schneider se miraron. Ninguno llevaba auto. Todos los carros, incluyendo el de Stephan habían sido llevados esa tarde al servicio mecánico que habían contratado como parte de sus privilegios como jugadores famosos.— Digo, es que la camioneta del equipo me llevará, entonces, pensé que así, luego nos podrían llevar a casa a cada uno… a menos que quieran tomar un taxi— se explicó al ver las caras de sus amigos

—Sí, vale, vamos en la camioneta— accedió el Kaiser, Allison y Edeline se unieron a ellos, la pelinegra, que era la dueña de un _Beetle_ no había llevado su auto por pensar en que Genzo tendría el suyo y habían llegado al campo en taxi.

Así pues y decididos a meterse los 6 en una camioneta _Hummer H2_ con capacidad para 8 personas en toda comodidad, se dirigieron a la salida del complejo para buscar el auto que los llevaría al set de grabación donde Arianne se encontraba.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—Arianne, que bueno que te veo… ven, ya es hora de irnos— dijo Derek apenas se hubo cruzado con la chica en el pasillo que llevaba a la salida del lugar. Arianne lo miró con recelo, molesta por la falta de apoyo que el castaño le había brindado al enfrentarse a Jennyfer, abogando por quitar o reescribir la entrevista que esa mañana, Derek había dado.

—No me hables, si no es para filmar— le espetó de mala gana y acomodándose el bolso al hombro. Levin no había ido a recogerla, tal vez porque ya se había enterado de la entrevista repleta de mentiras y estaba molesto o tal vez porque su entrenamiento se había alargado, no sabía… Pero sí sabía, que en cuanto saliera de ahí, iría al departamento de su novio, abriría con la llave que él le había dado y le prepararía alguna sorpresa, quizás una rica cena o el ambiente para una peli romántica.

—Oh, vamos, ya te he dicho que yo solo dije lo que me escribieron en el papel— explicó Derek una vez más— Así como solo saldré contigo, porque Jenny me lo ha ordenado.

—Pues yo no. Esto no me gusta. Tú no me gustas… eres mi amigo, pero mi novio es Stephan, quiero salir de aquí con él, quiero dar una entrevista con él y quiero presentarme a los premios, con él, con mi rubio oji azul futbolista, casi ganador de la Champions League… ¿te quedó claro?— le espetó completamente desesperada.

—Aunque sinceramente no comprendo que es lo que le ves y porque preferirías salir con él que conmigo, que soy la perfección andante, me queda claro y no pretendo quitarte de sus manos… Solo quiero que mi carrera despegué con todo lo bueno y que se elevé más allá de los cielos…— le aseguró Derek, en tono firme y serio. Arianne estaba por hablar y dar un argumento a aquellas palabras, cuando escucharon varios gritos enfurecidos y vieron por el vidrio de la puerta de salida a las fans locas y vueltas contra algo o alguien… Se apresuraron a salir y en cuanto lograron divisar el centro del borlote, Arianne reconoció la camioneta que se había estacionado frente al estudio de grabación.

Era la _Hummer_ del Bayern Munich, la que usaban cuando un jugador o varios no tenían sus autos disponibles, la que muy seguramente tendría a Stephan acorralado y encerrado, rodeado de decenas de fans que habían apuntado sus carteles de " _A+D AMOR POR SIEMPRE_ " como si se tratara de lanzas a punto de acribillar a alguien.

Arianne ahogó un gritito y sus ojos se surcaron de lágrimas amargas. ¡Como odiaba a Jennyfer! ¡Como odiaba las series románticas! ¡Como odiaba no tener a Stephan, justo en ese momento!

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _Sin palabras… solo espero, que esto les guste y que se animen a comentar. Millones de gracias a quien ya lo hizo y notó que de nuevo, vengo con todo, en esta historia._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **CANDY, Kaarlaa**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_

* * *

 _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!**_


	6. Quiero matar a tu jefa

**=6. Quiero matar a tu jefa=**

—Creo que es un buen momento para que pidamos refuerzos— espetó Allison con los ojos bien abiertos y viendo a su alrededor, como la _Hummer_ había sido rodeada por fans maniáticas de Derek Kofman.

Apenas habían llegado al estudio de grabación y apenas Stephan había puesto un pie a medio metro de las fans, para pasar entre ellas hasta la entrada, estas se habían vuelto contra él y habían apuntado sus lanzas (carteles) contra el rubio, que en pos de le preservación, había regresado como alma que lleva el diablo a la seguridad del automóvil, pese a ello, las fanáticas habían optado por rodearles y sus gritos eran audibles aún con los vidrios, que aunque ahumados, no parecían ser impedimento para señalar, directamente a donde Levin.

—Eres un rogón— se escuchaba gritar— ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Canalla! ¡Manipulador! ¡Derek es el mejor!— cada uno de los gritos que le ofendían parecían aumentar en volumen cada que una nueva frase se les ocurría a las fanáticas, desde su asiento y espantado como estaba, Levin no podía ni siquiera maldecir a su suerte, porque contemplaba aterrado el vidrio frente a él, temiendo que alguna loca quisiera quebrarlo, jalarlo, tirarlo al suelo y hacerlo papilla.

—Apoyo a Allison. ¿Dónde está la caballería?— inquirió el rubio sin dejar de ver el cristal. En la parte delantera, chofer y Sho voltearon a verlo, desde la última fila de asientos, Genzo, Allison y Edeline, imitaron a los primeros y justo en medio, donde Karl y Levin aguardaban aterrados por que las fans estaban justo delante de su puerta, estaban a punto de gritar.

—Porque no…— comenzó a decir Genzo— ¿Por qué no, bajas tú Karl? Ve, busca a Arianne y tráela aquí para que podamos irnos sin llevar a Levin al hospital— propuso el portero

—Estás loco, ¿sabes? Si bajo, esas locas me van a matar— espetó el rubio.

—Claro que no, a ti no te odian, odian a Stephan— le indicó su novia desde el asiento de atrás— Anda Karl, ve, me estoy comenzando a asustar con tanta fanática loca— aprovechó para comentar. El Kaiser la miró rogando que no lo enviara pero en su lugar, se topó con la mirada molesta de Allison, que le ordenaba que bajara para que pudieran irse de ahí. Con aire de resignación, Karl tanteó la puerta detrás de él y bajó, se acomodó la chaqueta, pues él se había cambiado por completo y tomó aire.

Al rodear la camioneta, varias fans estuvieron a punto de írsele encima confundiéndolo con el rubio que tanto odiaban, pero al verle de cerca, desistieron en su intento de matarlo y volvieron a la puerta donde Levin aún miraba el vidrio asustado. Aprovechando la distracción de las locas, Karl se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la entrada y se alegró mucho al atravesar las puertas de cristal y encontrarse con Arianne y Derek, discutiendo. La castaña estaba realmente molesta, pero aun así y como buen amigo que era, Karl no tardó en notar que estaba luchando por no derramar algunas lágrimas.

—Todo esto es tú culpa, digas lo que digas. No lo acepto, no lo voy a tolerar. ¡Llevo casi dos años con Stephan! Jamás tuvimos problemas con la prensa, nunca hicimos un escándalo y por supuesto que nunca dejamos que alguno fuera blanco de cosas como esta. ¡Tú y tu fama me traen sin cuidado! Y poco me importa lo que diga Jennyfer, si me corre, si me da un papel en la peor serie o qué sé yo, me largo. Declararé abiertamente que no estoy saliendo contigo y tal vez incluya el hecho de que mi relación con Stephan es lo mejor que me ha pasado y que el mentiroso poca cosa manipulador, eres tú— sentenció la chica, cortando de tajo cualquier argumento que Derek pudiera haberle espetado en esos momentos. Dándose la media vuelta, se encontró con Karl y bastante contenta de ver a un amigo, se acercó rápidamente a él.

—Dime que vienes con él— le suplicó ella apenas estuvo frente al rubio.

—En la camioneta, la barrera humana, no lo dejó llegar— le espetó el Kaiser

—Ah… ¿Qué tan molesto está?

—Bastante, creo. Pero no contigo… con la situación…— le explicó el rubio.

—Yo también estoy molesta, esto es ridículo… dos años con él y nunca habíamos pasado algo así…—

—Pero podrán, todos lo sabemos. Gajes de tu oficio Ari, no te culpes demasiado…—

—Como…— Arianne se vio interrumpida, por un carraspeó muy conocido para ella, Jennyfer siempre lo hacía para llamar su atención, girando en sus talones, la castaña se encontró no solo con la manager sino también con Derek.

—A la salida trasera— le indicó Jennyfer

—Stephan está afuera yo no me iré dejándolo aquí— espetó Arianne, irritada.

—Ya lo sé, pídele que dirija la camioneta a la salida trasera, ahí podrán salir. Rápido o notaran que se dirige allá— sin más que decir, Jennyfer desapareció y Derek se quedó estático frente a Arianne y el Kaiser.

—Esto es para probar que no quiero arruinar tu relación, yo le pedí a Jenny que buscara una solución. Apúrate, me aseguraré de que no haya nadie en la puerta trasera— le dijo amablemente el peli negro y un momento después desapareció rumbo a la otra salida.

—Lo odio, pero tiene razón, vamos. Ve atrás, yo le diré a Stephan, la camioneta estará allá en un momento— Schneider sonrió y Arianne al verlo desaparecer por la puerta de salida, se encaminó rápidamente donde Derek, deseosa de salir y encontrarse con su rubio.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, la _Hummer_ se había marchado y las fans habían vuelto a su lugar frente al estudio de grabación. Y en la puerta trasera, la que los famosos usaban para escapar de las fanáticas, dos enamorados se reunieron por fin, deseosos de abrazarse, anhelantes de un beso y sin nada que decir, pues las palabras realmente no eran necesarias en esos momentos.

—Peli, palomitas y nadie más que nosotros— propuso Levin en una sonrisa, cuando se hubo separado de Arianne y se dirigían a abordar la camioneta donde sus amigos les esperaban para marcharse de ahí.

—Perfecto— afirmó Arianne en una radiante sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta y subía, encontrándose con los amigos que había hecho años atrás y con las amigas que meses atrás no habría imaginado conocer.

—Por cierto… quiero matar a tu jefa, todo esto es por su grandiosa idea— dijo Levin mientras Arianne subía al auto… _Sí, ella también quería matar a Jennyfer._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Lunes, una semana después…**_

 **Oficina de Jennyfer**

Otra semana daba comienzo y con eso, quizás una nueva oportunidad para Arianne de convencer a Jennyfer acerca de aquella situación que no había podido solucionar. Desde el viernes que el set de grabación había estado atestado de ofensas contra Stephan, Arianne había ido a diario con Jennyfer, tratando de convencerla para dar fin a esa tontería. Lo único que había logrado, había sido que la manager cediera solo a no dar más entrevistas repletas de mentiras. Y en esos días, Derek había tratado de recuperar su antigua buena relación con su coprotagonista, Arianne de alejarse de Derek y Stephan, de no volverse loco. De su parte, los directivos del Bayern Munich habían tomado cartas en el asunto, desviando la atención del pleito de Arianne y Levin a la importancia que merecía su encuentro de octavos de final contra el Inter de Milán.

Mientras esperaban a que Derek apareciera, porque como siempre se había retrasado en llegar hasta la oficina, Arianne pensaba en el desastre que había traído a su vida, la fiesta de la noche anterior. Sin haber convencido a Jennyfer de desistir en aquellas mentiras, Arianne y Derek se habían presentado en la entrega de premios de televisión, juntos como Helena y Jett, pero juntos también, como Arianne y Derek. Habían sido fotografiados, mientras reían, hablaban, se abrazaban y mientras recibían el premio que habían ganado. _Y todas sus actitudes habían sido fingidas…_ La súper idea de Jennyfer estaba volviendo complicada no solo la relación de Arianne sino también su amistad con su coestrella.

—Perdonen el retraso— dijo Derek al entrar y sacando a Arianne de sus cavilaciones personales.

—No te preocupes, tengo muy buenas noticias para los dos— le respondió Jennyfer muy alegre. Derek miró a Arianne y como ella, espero que la notica fuera poder terminar con la farsa, porque no soportaba estar peleado con una buena amiga— La entrega de ayer, fue todo un éxito, nuestros productores están contentos y más aún por los artículos que han salido esta mañana acerca de ustedes dos— continuó la manager con una sonrisa exagerada y moviendo entre sus cosas en busca de alguna revista para mostrar los ejemplos— Pero esa no es la gran noticia. Lo verdaderamente fenomenal… es que los productores han anunciado a su servidora que después del final de temporada que será el 8 de mayo, tendrán un periodo de tres, tal vez pero no es seguro dos, semanas completas de vacaciones antes de comenzar con el rodaje de la tercera temporada, eventualmente, les haré saber sobre sus contratos— explicó. Arianne no dejó de sonreír a pesar de que la noticia, no había sido la que ella esperaba, pero es que haciendo cuentas… si le daban tres semanas de vacaciones, podría viajar con Stephan a donde jugara el partido de ida o vuelta de las semifinales (porque estaba segura que llegaría a la final) y estar presente además de todo, en la final de la Champions, que se jugaría en Alemania, dado que el Bayern era el campeón actual del torneo y por ende sede de la final.

—Entonces, debemos seguir con la farsa ¿no?— preguntó Derek, incómodo.

—Hm… sí, será por un tiempo, quizás en la tercera temporada, podamos hacer como que prefieren ser amigos o algo así, eso no importa por ahora, lo que importa, es que hasta que se decida, deben seguir como están, este miércoles por cierto, acudirán ambos a la revista de espectáculos número uno _"Corazón de estrella"_ y se tomaran unas fotos, igualmente a las 5, se les espera en el programa número uno de chismes alemanes, para dar una entrevista a la conductora _Nina Hopkin_.

—Espera— le cortó Arianne, de repente, muy seria— Habíamos quedado que este miércoles no vendría, por eso grabe toda la semana. El miércoles viajaré a Italia, a Milán— explicó, Jennyfer miró su agenda.

—Ah, sí, ya veo… lo había olvidado— comentó notando su error— Pero me temo que no podemos cancelar los compromisos y ambos deben asistir, tendrás que cambiar tus asuntos personales— sentenció restándole importancia. Arianne se puso de pie en un brinco

—Jennyfer Dorhn no puedo cambiar mis asuntos personales. ¡Es el partido de ida! ¡Stephan jugará en Milán el miércoles!— exclamó irritada.

—Lo siento Arianne Clark, pero los deportes como a mí, no deberían interesarte. Comprendo que es tu novio el que juega, pero no puedes dejar botada tu carrera, si te ama comprenderá que es tu empleo. Tu logro el salir en el programa de Nina y en la revista de las estrellas— Jennyfer ni siquiera se inmutó ante la reacción de Arianne y está muy molesta salió de la oficina dando un sonoro portazo. ¡Cómo extrañaba a Louis! Su manager, su amigo y un segundo padre para ella… Si tan solo no hubiera enfermado… habría seguido con ella y no tendría que compartir manager con Derek, tal vez… tal vez podría buscar al hijo mayor de Louis, Thomas y pedirle que como habían pensado en un principio, fuera el su nuevo manager… lo había conocido durante un tiempo y el hombre era bueno, era tan bueno como Louis. Enfurruñada como estaba, no pudo seguir pensando en cambiar de manager y simplemente buscó sus cosas y se largó del set, rumbo al campo… tenía que darle las malas noticias a Stephan.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich=**

—No, no, no… en serio, dime que es una broma— pidió Levin desde la banca. La práctica había terminado y para su sorpresa, cuando se había acercado a la banca para beber agua, Arianne ya se encontraba ahí, aunque por su mal semblante, debió haber deducido que no se encontraba bien.

—Quisiera, de verdad que sí. Sabes que tenía deseos de ir contigo, como cada año desde que salgo contigo, nunca he ido a Milán aparte de todo… pero Jennyfer me dijo que no, no puedo irme… tengo que estar aquí— se lamentó Arianne, Levin la miró y no pudo enojarse o si quiera seguir lamentando la situación, odiaba ver a Ari cabizbaja, odiaba que estuviera triste o que no tuviera opciones a veces y las que le imponían no le gustaran. Lo odiaba todo, si la hacía sentir mal a ella, porque era esa chica, la que más le importaba y por ende, su felicidad lo era todo para él.

—Esto cada vez se complica más y la culpa es toda de tu manager— le espetó con algo de dureza, pero luego se acercó y la abrazó con ternura— Pero no te preocupes, podemos con esto, le demostraremos que podemos. Está bien… tú te quedarás y yo iré a Milán. Pero cuando nos veamos el jueves a mi regreso, no quiero que me digas que hiciste berrinche y no hiciste algo de lo que debías hacer o que te levantaste en revuelta contra Jennyfer, quiero que me muestres la entrevista, donde no me importará que digas, solo verte en TV y también la mejor foto que te tomen. Aunque todas serán preciosas… a cambio, yo ganaré, ganaré el partido y traeré algo especial de Milán. La semana que viene, me importa poco lo que diga Jennyfer, te secuestraré, porque me gustaría verte junto a Allison y Edeline en las gradas, para el partido de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?— Arianne miró a su novio y sonrió, ellos siempre habían estado bien, su relación siempre había sido mágica y no importaba quién se esforzará en que fuera todo un lío, jamás permitiría que arruinaran lo más bello que le pudo haber pasado en la vida.

—De acuerdo, así lo haremos. La buena noticia es que para la semi final, si podré viajar contigo. La temporada terminará la primera semana de mayo— le comentó alegre de nuevo. Entonces, Levin también sonrió y juntos, se enfrascaron en una charla que analizaba quien podría ser el contrincante del Bayern en la semifinal de la Champions.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Sábado. Cinco días después…**_

 **=Parque local=**

Si alguien pensó, que llevar una relación tras una farsa y con una manager loca detrás, arruinado cada cosa buena que Stephan y Arianne conseguían, sería sencillo o que simplemente sería posible, se equivocó. Por más que habían tratado de llevar una relación normal e idéntica a como era antes, Levin y Arianne, veían cada vez más difícil lograr su meta.

El martes y le miércoles habían transcurrido relativamente rápido. El martes por la tarde, Stephan había viajado en compañía de su equipo y con la ausencia de Arianne, Allison y Edeline (quiénes se habían quedado en Alemania para acompañar a Arianne), rumbo a Milán, en el país italiano. Había arribado a la ciudad al anochecer y pasado una noche tranquila, con los nervios del juego ligeramente olvidados. El miércoles, Arianne había acudido a su sesión de fotos, resultando todas en pareja y poses románticas Derek, igualmente había asistido a la entrevista, donde se inventaron una historia, sobre como fluía su relación, para su suerte, nadie le preguntó nada de Levin, pues no se creía capaz ni es estaba dispuesta a mentir. A la par, Stephan había jugado la ida de los octavos de final, sufriendo muy pocas peripecias en cuanto a la defensa de su portería, custodiada por Genzo pero teniendo que aplicarse a fondo para vencer la defensa del portero italiano, Gino Hernández. Al final y para su alegría, el partido había acabado en un rotundo 2-0 a favor del Bayern.

El jueves, había arribado a la ciudad de Munich antes de las 10 de la mañana y había ido al set a ver a su novia, donde comenzaron sus problemas. Para empezar, había tenido que entrar por atrás, dado la barrera humana que seguía ahí, se había enfrentado a Jennyfer quién le había prohibido terminantemente aparecerse por ahí y había tenido que soportar en cuanto habían salido él y Arianne de ahí, ver en cada lugar donde se detenían, una foto de su novia y Derek, incluso, el nuevo promocional gigante delante del edificio donde Arianne vivía, era una foto de los vampiros más enamorados y famosos del momento: Helena y Jett.

Y sin duda, para quién más difíciles resultaban las cosas, era para Stephan quién públicamente, era señalado como mentiroso y manipulador, ni siquiera podía ir ya a recoger a su novia al set y menos salir con ella en público, además, varias páginas en internet _"Odiamos a Levin"_ habían comenzado a salir. Sin mencionar que a donde quiera que mirara cosas de Arianne y Derek parecían aparecer como por arte de magia. El viernes, para variar, había sido la gota que derramó la paciencia e ira reprimida de Stephan.

No solo había tenido una sesión de entrenamiento pesada y larga, su suerte había estado por los suelos, desde el momento en que los reporteros de Nina Hopkin lo habían abordado al salir del campo, había seguido igual de mala cuando al llegar casa y sentarse a mirar el televisor, mientras esperaba a Arianne que había prometido pasar por la noche para una cena romántica, y se había encontrado con tres comerciales de Derek, el capítulo de esa semana de la serie vampírica de Arianne y una entrevista repetida de la pareja número uno de la época actual. Está demás decir, que la cena de aquella noche… ¡No resulto como esperaba!

Sin decirle nada a Arianne acerca de lo que sentía y los sentimientos que albergaban su mente y corazón en esos momentos, había permanecido callado, impávido, si Arianne le hubiera hablado esa noche a la pared, habría recibido las mismas respuestas que recibió de su novio. Aquel sábado, pese a todo, se habían quedado de ver en un parque local, donde muy poco reporteros rondaban, porque Arianne ya no aguantaba la situación y la aguantaría aún menos, minutos después, cuando una charla tranquila se tornó rápidamente en una discusión:

—Pensé que habías sido tú, el que dijo que podríamos con esto— espetó Arianne enfada

—Y yo pensé que había estado hablando con alguien que me escuchaba. Todo lo que he dicho, te ha entrado por una oreja y te ha salido por la otra— espetó el chico.

—Lo único que he entendido es que no te gusta nada de esto, pero ¿qué crees Stephan? No eres el único, a mí tampoco me gusta— exclamó ella desesperada

—Creo que esto no va a funcionar, eres una chica demasiado difícil…. Bueno, la situación…— pero su argumento quedó en un suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Arianne se sentía herida… al final, ella la "culpable"

—Pues si eso sientes, deberías salir con alguien que no tenga una farsa que seguir en contra de su voluntad— sentenció, dándose la media vuelta y sin voltear a ver a Levin que indignado y enfadado como estaba no tenía deseos, de perseguir a la chica…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Nina Hopkin es un personaje, propiedad de JulietaG.28**

 *** La revista** _ **Corazón de estrella**_ **es muy mi invento, no existe.**

 _Esperando no decepcionar a alguien… me quedo complacida con traerles este lindo capítulo de una relación que por primera vez desde que comenzó, enfrenta los problemas de una relación… Nos estamos leyendo, muy pronto._

 _¡Vamos por el séptimo capítulo!_

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **CANDY, Kaarlaa**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_

* * *

 _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!**_


	7. Fuego contra fuego

= **7\. Fuego contra fuego** =

Azotó la puerta de su departamento, sin importarle lo que los vecinos, que se encontraban fuera de sus departamentos, pudieran decirle. ¿Pero por qué habría de importarle aquello? De todas formas, esas últimas semanas, se había acostumbrado a que la miraran al caminar en la calle y susurraran cosas de ella, que solo Dios sabía, eran buenas o malas.

Se tumbó en el sofá de la sala y suspiró, como si quisiera que todo el aire que pudiera tener dentro, saliera de una vez por todas, quizás así, se sentiría menos pesada, menos llena de tantas cosas. Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, tratando de aclarar todos sus pensamientos… Ciertamente y para empezar, había que comenzar por lamentar lo que estaba pasando en su carrera.

Desde niña, Arianne siempre había querido ser actriz y gracias al cielo y a un talento innato con el que nació, le fue posible cumplir su sueño. Desde pequeños comerciales a una serie para adolescentes, la chica había demostrado que estaba dispuesta a cumplir los retos y sobre todo a seguir adelante y no detenerse hasta ser la mejor. Y pronto había conseguido una buena oportunidad para acercarse a su meta. Había logrado grabar películas, que pronto se habían transmitido no solo en Alemania sino también en otros países europeos y con ese logro, ella podría haberse decidido a volver a América y asentarse de por vida en Hollywood donde seguro conseguiría más de lo que ya había logrado… Pero lo había conocido a él. Al que pronto se volvió su nuevo sueño y la razón de su existir. Se había enamorado perdidamente de Stephan y no había podido tolerar la idea de permanecer lejos de él, sinceramente no por el chico, sino por ella y su frágil corazón enamorado. Así pues… había decidido seguir en Alemania, tres películas más y una serie de televisión. La serie que había venido siendo, la culpable de muchos de sus males actuales.

Para empezar, la ausencia de su antiguo manager Louis y la llegada de la chica que no soportaba del todo, Jennyfer, también, el horario agotador que en las últimas fechas, debido a la audiencia tan buena de la serie, se había incrementado. Y para terminar… y el problema más gran e importante que tenía en esos momentos… _su mala relación con Stephan._

No podía culparlo, esa tarde había comprendido todo lo que su novio se había guardado por no herirla, por no importunarla y por no enviarle la indirecta de que odiaba tener que ser el novio secreto. Pero es que tampoco ella estaba feliz. Y se lo había dejado claro. Ella había sido la primera en oponerse a esa situación, pero Stephan le había recordado que era su carrera y que aunque para él ya era la mejor, quería que llegara por ella misma, lo más alto que pudiera y lo disfrutara, si en ello, había que sacrificar un par de cosas, él estaría ahí, con ella. ¡Pero eso no era lo que había dicho en su pequeña gran discusión!

A Stephan se le había escapado el comentar que había chicas que no tenían tantos líos y en la mente de Arianne solo una oración, más bien pensamiento, se había formado en aquel instante: _"Quizás él, debería salir con otras…"_ Jamás lo había pensado… pero cierto era, que en lo que iba de su vida, Levin solo había tenido dos relaciones, dignas de considerarse romances, uno con su difunta novia Karen que había sido la principal razón del chico para largarse de Suecia y ella, que había sido el motivo y la seguridad que necesitaba el rubio, para resurgir su personalidad agradable, romántica y viva…

—Ah…. Ya no pienses en eso, ya pasará. Todo está bien, lo vamos a solucionar— se dijo a sí misma en voz alta abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en el techo— No hemos peleado en dos años, no lo haremos por algo que escapa a nosotros mismos… estaremos bien… mañana todo estará bien— concluyó y para despejar su mente, se propuso seguir repasando sus líneas, pues en el set de grabación, aquellos días, solo filmaba una cosa… el gran capítulo final de temporada. Faltaba una semana para que ese capítulo se estrenara… una semana, para que ella pudiera dedicarse enteramente a Levin, porque de seguro y según sus cálculos, al otro día, arreglarían todo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Martes… Tres días después…**_

Pero al otro día, nada se arregló. Y una vez más, como había estado desde el sábado en que regresó de discutir en el parque, Arianne se tumbó en el sofá de su departamento. Era temprano, el reloj estaba por marcar las 10 de la mañana y gracias a todos los dioses, su manager le había permitido a ella y a Derek (quién había fingido estar resfriado para conseguir un permiso) tomarse el día para descansar y reponerse, en el caso del pelinegro. Al menos sacaba algo bueno, de los últimos días…

Su relación con Derek, era mejor, de nuevo eran amigos. Más que nada, porque Derek ya le había dejado en claro que no deseaba separarla de Levin y que a últimas, arriesgaría incluso su fama porque ella resolviera sus asuntos con el futbolista. ¡Pero es que eso era complicado! Desde el sábado, ella y Levin no habían hablado y no precisamente porque ella se hubiera puesto difícil. Todo lo contrario.

Era Stephan el que se ponía difícil. Era el rubio el que el domingo no había llamado y el que el lunes la había mandado al buzón de voz. Era el sueco el que muy infantilmente, había puesto en su cuenta oficial de Twitter:

 _ **StephanL 12_BayernFC**_

 _ **Lo único que tu vampiro jamás hará bien, será jugar futbol y besarte como se debe.**_

 _ **StephanL 12_BayernFC**_

 _ **Yo también puedo conseguirme un anuncio gigante.**_

—Tonto—había pensado Arianne de primer momento, pero después había visto los mensajes de nuevo y había corroborado que Stephan no estaba enojado, sino herido. Pero en algo tenía razón… Derek jamás podría jugar bien al soccer, de los besos, no sabía, ella siempre se ponía plástico protector para labios, cuando necesitaba filmar esas escenas, porque ella no quería otros besos que no fueran los del sueco. Y anhelante de besarlos, otra vez y otra vez y en ese mismo instante, se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo al campo, en pos de recuperar a su novio.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich=**

—Oye Genzo… ¿Qué está haciendo Annika aquí?— preguntó Schneider al portero que miraba como él, confundido a su compañero Levin en compañía de una chica peli roja, de ojos verdes, modelo, por profesión.

—No tengo idea, pero será interesante ver que se trae en manos— respondió el guardameta, mientras miraba a Levin sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba.

Mientras, en su corta plática, Levin ya se había cansado de escuchar a la modelo, amiga de Michelle Oppenheim, ex novia de Schneider, hablar de lo estupendo que marchaba su carrera, pero necesitaba ser amable, para que Annika accediera a lo que iba a proponerle. Cuando ella se calló por fin, el rubio le sonrió en respuesta y decidió que no podía perder más tiempo para lo que iba a decir.

—Bueno yo… tengo un favor que pedirte— comenzó a decir— Claro que si no quieres ayudarme, bien puedes decirme que no…— se excusó

—¿Por qué no querría? ¿De qué se trata?— preguntó la chica con una sonrisa. Desde que había conocido a Stephan, cuando su mejor amiga salía con Karl, siempre le había parecido que el rubio tenía una genial personalidad y una sonrisa hermosa, aunque en realidad el que le gustaba era…

—Quiero que salgas conmigo… de mentira… claro…— dijo el rubio rápidamente, notando como la chica miraba por sobre su hombro a donde seguramente se encontraban sus amigos— Estoy teniendo problemas con…

—Oh sí, ya lo sé. Veo la serie de tu novia, pero… ¿qué no ella te dejo por Derek?— preguntó Annika logrando que Levin se irritara.

—Pues no, aún no me deja por él, es culpa de su manager que todo esto esté pasando... pero yo en verdad quiero que Arianne sepa lo que siento al verla siempre con ese…— no pudo terminar, Annika lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice y habló.

—Lo haré, no hay problema. Pero… quiero que cuando todo esto termine, me consigas una cita con Genzo— espetó

—Pero Genzo tiene…— comenzó a decir el rubio

—Su novia me trae sin cuidado, una tonta pianista, no es mucha competencia… ese es el trato, sino lo cumples…

—Lo haré, lo haré. Le diré a Genzo que salga contigo, si él no quiere tú lo convencerás y si tu novia te mata antes de que lo logres, no me hago responsable. ¿Queda claro?— Levin estrechó la mano de la modelo que muy contenta y segura de que cuando el portero supiera que quería algo con él, este dejaría inmediatamente a la chica con la que había estado saliendo. Estaban cerrando el trato, cuando alguien los interrumpió y al girarse, Stephan se esforzó por no lucir pálido:

—¿Qué significa esto, Stephan?— preguntó Arianne al borde de la explosión.

—Arianne… ¿Qué haces aquí?— espetó el chico sin palabras, por un momento.

—Yo pregunte primero, dime tú, entonces— indicó la castaña de mala manera. Annika, intercedió, prensándose al brazo de Stephan, justo en el momento en que Allison y Edeline, hacían acto de presencia, detrás de Arianne.

—No es algo que te interese, porque no mejor, vas con tu novio Derek ¿eh?— escupió la modelo, dirigiendo una mala mirada a Allison, que sin saber porque, correspondió.

—Vaya, pensé que salía con un chico que tiene su propia boca— Arianne estaba de mal humor, la modelo no hacía más que irritarla hasta al tope, incrementando la ira al prensarse más al brazo de Stephan. El chico, por fin recuperó sus palabras.

—Pues verás, es un truco de publicidad. Los directivos de aquí, han llegado a la conclusión de que deben salvar mi nombre, que por cierto, tu novio Derek y tu odiosa manager pisotearon. Annika está aquí, para salir conmigo…

—Tú como yo, sabemos que eso es una canallada y una mentira. Si te la crees, por mía está bien, pudimos arreglar esto, pero decidiste poner infantilerias en Twitter y no coger el teléfono cuando llamé, si al final has decidido esto, es tu problema, me largo— sin más que decir, Arianne salió del campo, con Edeline detrás quién antes de retirarse había negado con la cabeza, la actitud de Levin. Allison se quedó un par de momentos mirando a Annika y dispuesta a soltar un gran discurso, pero al final cedió y decidió que su amiga era más importante. Stephan se quedó ahí, sin palabras y con la boca abierta, Annika lo había soltado pero había corrido, directamente en pos de Genzo, quien no estaba muy lejos, pues tanto como él y Sho y Karl, ya se acercaban a donde Stephan.

—Soy un imbécil— susurró Levin para sí, cuando Schneider se colocaba a su lado.

—En efecto, lo eres— le aseguró, Levin lo miró con reproche pero la mirada del rubio, decía: " _Tú solito te buscaste esto…_ "

—Puedes arreglarlo, amigo, ve tras ella ahora y soluciónalo— le sugirió Sho. Levin lo miró y lo pensó…

—Ari tiene razón, yo preferí hacer todo esto, pero tampoco tiene derecho a enojarse. Ella no ha hecho nada para solucionar lo suyo, yo en cambio, no debo enfadarme y aceptarlo… Ah, me voy a casa. Nos vemos mañana, tengo cosas que pensar— sin más, Levin desapareció del campo, cruzándose con una Allison que regresaba para ver a Genzo, quién ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle, visiblemente en solidaridad a Arianne. Cuando llegó al campo, encontró a Schneider y Sho, riendo a carcajada viva, mientras observaban a Genzo, padecer.

—Por favor, sal conmigo, será muy divertido— le dijo Annika con una radiante sonrisa y jalándolo de la camiseta, Allison detrás de ella, rodó los ojos, aquella no era la primera que intentaba algo con su novio. Annika, le retiró la gorra a Genzo y se la puso ella… ¡Oh no, eso sí que no! La única con el derecho para hacerse con aquella gorra, era Allison.

—Ya te dije que no, déjame en paz y dame la gorra— inquirió Genzo de mala gana, harto hasta el tope de la modelito.

—Pero…—

—Esto es mío— dijo Allison al aparecerse y quitarle de golpe la gorra a Annika, quién la fulminó con la mirada, mientras la pianista se acercaba a su novio y lo abrazaba— Y ni me mires así, que te puedes quedar sin ojos. Uno por mi novio y otro por mi amiga— le amenazó sin más, sus brillantes ojos plata se clavaron en los verdes de Annika y compitieron solo por una fracción de segundo, en furia, ganando al siguiente instante y con creses

—No me amenaces…— le espetó Annika, controlándose para no titubear en el tono firme y furioso que aportó.

—No te estoy amenazando— inquirió Allison con una repentina sonrisa y zafándose del abrazo de Genzo, que la miraba muy, muy sonriente— Te estoy previniendo de lo que te voy a hacer— dijo sin más, dando un paso hacia la modelo— Para mí, tú no eres nadie, ni siquiera la reconocida modelo que finges ser, para mí, solo eres la niña tonta que Stephan consiguió para su tontería, para mí, solo eres la patética escuincla que quiso coquetear con mi novio, así que ni siquiera digas lo que crees que eres, porque no me interesa. Cometiste el error de meterte con mi novio y con mi amiga y eso, es lo que más caro te va a costar, si no te largas en este preciso momento— sentenció la pelinegra. Ni siquiera el mismísimo Tomás Müller, guardameta nacional de Alemania, con sus casi dos metros encima, podría haberse quedado ahí plantado después de la mirada de Allison y sus palabras frías y crueles, sin más y aterrada, Annika desapareció instantes después, dejando a Genzo, Sho y Schneider vitoreando el argumento de Allison.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Jueves… Dos días después.**_

 **=Estadio Allianz Arena=**

Contrario a lo que hacía cuando se presentaba en compañía de Allison y Edeline, esa tarde, Arianne había optado por apretujarse en la tribuna del Bayern y no, en la banca de jugadores donde habitualmente se sentaba. Desde el martes, se había jurado que asistiría aquel día al partido de vuelta de los octavos de final, pero es que al hablar con Allison no había podido no acudir.

La pianista, le había asegurado el miércoles por la tarde en que fue a visitarla al set, que Annika, no volvería a aparecer en la vida de Stephan durante un tiempo, gracias a todo lo que le había dicho en el campo, la mañana del martes. Si bien Arianne ya sabía, del carácter explosivo y autoritario de Allison, jamás habría imaginado el argumento que la chica lanzo para asustar y humillar a Annika, un 10 en cuanto protección de novios y amigas. Tras un fuerte abrazo, Arianne había decidido que sí acudiría al partido, aunque no se dejaría ver.

Con un boleto clase estándar y sintiendo por primera vez que varias chicas de la tribuna la odiaban por mancillar el nombre de Levin (aunque ella no hubiera sido) Arianne había acabado, incómoda y algo asustada, pero muy, muy conforme con ver a Stephan, en la tribuna del Bayern que ese día, apoyaba incondicionalmente al equipo, que jugaba en casa. El marcado hasta el momento, en lo global, era 2-0 a favor del Bayern, pero ella aseguraba no se quedaría así.

Apenas transcurrieron los primeros 34 minutos, Schneider se hiso con el logro de un primer gol y Arianne perdió por completo la incomodidad y le miedo, en cuanto Stephan, al minuto 38, estuvo a poco de hacer un gol. Por supuesto, él no sabía que ella había acudido a verle, sino se habría percatado de la frase que con orgullo, Arianne gritó, sin importarle quién la oyera: _"¡Ese es mi novio! ¡Sigue así, mi amor!"_

Varias chicas en la tribuna le miraron, pero Arianne no las miró siquiera, al menos, varias de esas chicas, le sonreían de nuevo y la miraban como la enamorada y afortunada novia de su ídolo futbolero.

Cuando el medio tiempo llegó, un chico se acercó a Arianne, aparentemente sin reconocerla y le pidió su número telefónico, Arianne respondió, quitada de la pena:

—Si no eres Stephan, ni te molestes en llamar— y ante el comentario, las chicas que ya no la miraban con odio y quienes habían resultado ser, fieles enamoradas y seguidoras de Levin, le ofrecieron una camiseta con la foto de Levin y también le pidieron un autógrafo, por su carrera como actriz

—Es mentira que dejaste a Stephan por Kofman ¿verdad?— se atrevió a preguntarle, la que parecía la líder de las seguidoras. Arianne decidida, respondió:

—Jamás dejaría a Stephan, Derek no le llega ni a la mitad. Solo que a veces, Stephan y yo, también tenemos nuestros pleitos, por eso estoy aquí—

Cuando el encuentro se reanudó, el equipo italiano que había viajado a Munich, el Milán, se acercó bastante más a la portería, pero en su intento por anotar, la derrota les llegó, cuando Genzo, sin ningún problema, detuvo el balón. Pasados ya los primero 60 minutos del encuentro, ningún equipo lograba anotar, pareciendo así que solo llegarían a un 3-0, pero justo en el minuto 89, Stephan se hizo de una maravillosa jugada y con una maestría impresionante, anotó sin problemas, Gino no pudo hacer nada, el disparo era perfecto, por fuerza del universo, tenía que estar en la red.

Justo cuando los equipos se despidieron, el Milán, deseando suerte al Bayern en la semifinal de la competencia, Levin sintió una punzada fuerte al pecho, un vacío extraño y sin sentido, que minutos después, cobró todo el realismo y la lógica del mundo… _El Kaiser y Genzo, abrazaban y besaban a sus novias que les esperaban en las bancas, felices hasta el tope de haber ganado el encuentro._ Entonces Levin lo notó, el vacío que estaba ahí, el hueco en el pecho y la constante sensación, desde el sábado que había pasado, de haber estado en un lugar sin algo importante, estaba más que claro, era ella. _Extrañaba a Arianne…_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Por la noche…**_

Rebuscó en su bolso, para encontrar las llaves de su hogar. Después de un día un poco ajetreado, Arianne por fin llegaba a casa para descansar después de todo. Luego del encuentro del Bayern, había pensado romper el orgullo y acudir como Allison y Edeline le habían pedido, por medio de un SMS, al restaurante _Hofbraühaus_ para celebrarcon los chicos, las victoria que habían obtenido, sin embargo, una llamada de Derek, avisándole que era necesaria su presencia en el set de grabación, le impidió ir en pos de una disculpa con Stephan y tras la grabación de dos nuevas escenas, Arianne por fin pudo librarse del trabajo, no así, el tiempo ya no le rendía para alcanzar a sus amigos en el restaurante y cansada como estaba, no sentía las fuerzas necesarias para llegar y batirse a duelo con Levin.

Una vez dando con las llaves, alzó la vista y se encontró, con el pasillo con el que siempre se encontraba al llegar a casa. Tres departamentos a cada lado, seis puertas de madera oscura con un número dorado en letras cursivas de metal pegadas a cada una. Una alfombra pegada al suelo color crema y las paredes tonos corales y macetas de adorno con platas de sombra. Dos cuadros colgados como adorno en la pared del fondo… y una chico, sentado al lado de la puerta número 12, un chico rubio cenizo y cabizbajo, que apostaba, estaba por quedarse algo más dormido. ¿Cuánto llevaría ahí? El reloj estaba por marcar las 10 de la noche.

—Stephan…— susurró Arianne apenas se hubo acercado al chico y se hubo arrodillado para estar a la altura del mismo. El chico reaccionó, visiblemente despertando y la miró por unos momentos algo confundido, luego reaccionó y espabiló.

—Ari… llegaste…— le dijo en una sonrisa

—Pues claro, tenía que llegar— respondió ella en una sonrisa

—Perdón— dijo el sin más y alzó una de sus manos, que habían reposado a sus costados. En ella, había una hermosa flor rosa, con tonos blancos, una delicada _Acapulco_ bien abierta y desprendiendo un aroma hermoso— Te iba a traer claveles, como te gustan, pero no había ya en la florería— se excusó el chico

—No importa, esta me gusta— le sonrió Arianne

—Perdóname, de verdad… yo, actué mal, con los estados de Twitter y con Annika, en realidad, yo le pedí… tú tenías razón, pero es que no aguantaba verte con él y tu manager malvada… yo… lo siento en verdad, eres lo mejor y lo más importante que hay en mi vida, sin ti… ha sido..— comenzó a decir, pero Arianne lo calló, cuando sin previo aviso, besó sus labios, sin poder resistirse más, importándole poco que estuvieran en un pasillo, uno sentado y la otra en cuclillas, restándole importancia a todo lo que los había separado en esos días y solo anhelante de que probar aquellos labios que tanta falta le habían hecho, llenándose de su sabor, de su textura, del aroma a limón que Stephan desprendía y apreciando, más que nunca, la sedosidad de su cabello, que se enredaba poco a poco en sus dedos, cuando los sumergía en aquella rebelde mata de cabello.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado… un solo beso, resolvió lo que había pasado, a pesar de Jennyfer y su horroroso plan, de Derek y lo que se veía obligado a fingir, de la guerra fuego contra fuego que Levin había provocado, a pesar de todo… _Ya todo estaba bien._

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Annika, es un personaje propiedad de JulietaG.28**

 ***Michelle Oppenheim es propiedad de JulietaG.28**

 ***El Twitter de Stephan, obviamente es invento mío.**

 _Bueno, esperando que este nuevo capítulo les agrade y que se animen como siempre a comentar y a pasarles esta historia a cualquiera que sea fan de Levin, dejó aquí el séptimo capítulo y espero con ansias poder seguirnos leyendo en el siguiente episodio. Avanzando vamos, por el gran proyecto._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Candy, Kaarlaa**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	8. Un nuevo problema

= **8\. Un nuevo problema…** =

 _ **Viernes, una semana después…**_

= **Departamento de Levin** =

 _La puerta se cerró brutalmente, el cielo, fuera del lugar se oscureció y las nubes pronto cubrieron al sol. Todo se tornó sombrío, terrorífico. El miedo se acrecentó y entonces, él apareció. Deslizándose como si fuera un fantasma, como una capa de viento que acaba de entrar y tomó asiento en una silla, justo al lado de donde una chica se encontraba. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en ella, su cuerpo se mostraba tenso, aun con la pose de indiferencia y perfección que tomó al sentarse. Mientras ella, la chica a su lado, con sus cabellos castaños y su mirada fría, casi glacial, correspondieron a su tensión e imitaron su pose indiferente. A su alrededor, otras tres personas se encontraban reunidas y todas miraban por las ventanas, como esperando algo… a alguien._

— _Helena…— susurró él, el de los ojos grises. Ella le miró, el mismo terror reflejado en sus ojos._

— _Lo sé, Jett… ha regresado— sentenció. Y todo se tornó negro._

La pantalla se vio invadida entonces por las letras que anunciaban el _"Continuará…"_ más esperado desde ese momento. Luego los nombres de los actores fueron a pareciendo con una canción de fondo que Stephan no reconoció pero que le traía sin cuidado. Cuando el programa finalmente acabó, se volvió y miró con orgullo a la chica a su lado, Arianne sonreía. Ese había sido, el capítulo de final de temporada de su serie vampírica. Todo acababa ahí… al menos de momento, para Helena y para ella.

—Eso estuvo genial—le dijo Levin al tiempo que besaba su mejilla.

—Ja, ja, ja no pensé que dirías eso…— respondió ella riendo.

—Bueno, está bien que esa serie nos haya causado un montón de problemas y que tu coestrella no me agrade, pero en verdad, pienso que eres fantástica en lo que haces, me impresionas cada que te veo en pantalla— se explicó el rubio. Ambos chicos, estaban sentados en la cómoda sala del departamento de soltero de Levin, acurrucados uno contra otro, con un tazón de papitas en las piernas de ella, mientras miraban el final de temporada. Hacía solo 4 días que el equipo de la serie había terminado de editarlo y lo había tenido listo para transmitir, revelando así a todos sus fans, que el trabajo y tiempo que les había llevado, había valido la pena.

Arianne se zafó rápidamente de Levin y su abrazo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, miel y azul fusionándose de un momento a otro. Una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro y un momento después, la chica se arrojó a los brazos de su novio, con toda la alegría que sentía desbordándose en su ser.

—Por fin soy libre, mis vacaciones comienzan oficialmente mañana y ya he dejado en claro a Jennyfer que no pretendo seguir con la farsa de Derek. Además él, se ha mostrado muy interesado en una chica que recién conoció, creo que es modelo o algo así… así que… ¡soy toda tuya! ¡Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera! No más grabaciones, comerciales, nada, nada, nada… hasta que dentro de dos o tres semanas, me llamen para firmar mi nuevo contrato y aproximadamente, comenzar a filmar, el mes que viene, pero iremos con calma, la nueva temporada está planeada para enero del siguiente año— explicó la chica. Levin rió con ella y la abrazó, mientras llenaba su rostro de pequeños besos.

Las cosas habían mejorado, como debían haberlo hecho desde antes, como debían de haber permanecido desde el principio, porque una vez más, lo habían demostrado… _se necesitaba más, para romper su burbuja de amor._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Cuatro días después… Martes.**_

 **=Turín, Italia=**

Como debía haber sido desde los cuartos de final, aquella nublada mañana de mayo, Arianne, Allison y Edeline, habían viajado junto al Bayern Munich para apoyarles en las tribunas (zona VIP para ellas), mientras el equipo número uno de Alemania, se disputaba como era debido, la victoria por el partido de ida, en lo que eran las semifinales de final. El elegido como contrincante, había resultado ser la Juventus de Turín, equipo élite de Italia, donde además de todo, jugaba un compatriota japonés del portero del Bayern, Kojiro Hyuga. El chico, había guiado a su equipo hasta las semifinales, venciendo en el camino, incluso, al equipo español, Valencia FC, capitaneado por el brasileño Carlos Santana, conocido también como el _hijo del Dios del soccer,_ quién aparentemente se había enfrentado a que el mismo dios, le diera la suerte a otro.

Al final, como se había decidido y como les había sido anunciado, el Bayern viajó una vez más a Italia, para enfrentarse a un nuevo contrincante, esta vez, con un Levin que desde el primer momento mostró una seguridad y una técnica que no se le había visto en el encuentro que tuvieron anteriormente con el Milán. Aunque no había jugado para nada mal y habían conseguido la victoria, Levin se había mostrado abatido y nostálgico al hallarse sin la compañía de Arianne, esa mañana para alegría suya y de sus amigos, sus respectivas parejas habían acudido, enfundadas las tres, en la playera del Bayern y sosteniendo un cartel con el nombre de Schneider, Genzo y Levin, además de uno de Sho, para mostrar todo su apoyo y cariño.

Cuando el encuentro comentó, el Bayern se hizo pronto con el dominio del balón, aunque ni Levin, ni Sho, ni el mismo Schneider, logró superar la defensa tan buena que impuso Gentile Salvatore, libero del equipo italiano y miembro de su selección nacional. Para muchos de los jugadores, al menos los que eran convocados para sus selecciones, el partido de ese momento, que se hallaba tan cerca de la final del torneo, representaba más que la semifinal de una Champions, una oportunidad extra para analizar a los jugadores de distintas nacionalidades y evaluar sus técnicas y métodos de juego, para el mundial que estaba por llegar en junio de ese año, tan solo un mes después de esa Champions.

Ahora bien, aunque el Bayern logró conservar por un buen tiempo el esférico, el minuto 20' del encuentro llegó con una tremenda barrida de parte de Hyuga que terminó por enviar al suelo a Levin y hacerse con el completo poder del balón, comenzado así, el ataque italiano.

—¡Que bruto! Espero que Stephan este bien…— comentó Arianne a sus amigas, un poco más alto de lo que debía, dado el ruido de los aficionados. Un poco más allá de ellas, en una zona predestinada para los invitados especiales de la Juventus, Allison alcanzó a ver a una chica, castaña y de ojos ámbar, que miró con recelo a Arianne apenas hubo esta, llamado _bruto_ al jugador llamado Hyuga, que bien sabía, era compañero japonés de Genzo.

Dentro de la cancha, las cosas se volvieron riesgosas para el Bayern, cuando Hyuga logró derribar la defensa y quedó frente a frente con él portero japonés. A Allison le pareció, desde la distancia, que Genzo sonría de medio lado, igual que hacía cuando se sabía con la victoria de algo. Si bien, Allison sabía cómo era su novio y un poco de su historia juvenil, no se creía del todo eso de que Genzo se llevaba mejor con Hyuga de cómo había sido en el pasado y lo confirmó cuando al tirar, Genzo recibió el balón, deteniendo el extraordinario _tiro del tigre_ de Kojiro, que refunfuñó, pero se retiró a su área, para el nuevo saque.

—Creo que debes practicar más, si deseas anotarme dentro del área— espetó Genzo con una sonrisa, cuando Hyuga estaba por irse a su sitio, el chico se giró y sonrío.

—No es lo que quiero, pero si insistes, me emplearé a fondo— respondió el tigre con suficiencia.

En las gradas, Allison observó con detalle como la chica castaña del otro extremo vitoreaba el intento de Hyuga y cómo a su lado, una peli roja, hermosa de pies a cabeza, apoyaba a la castaña, clamando no el nombre de Hyuga, sino el de Gentile. Y fue ahí, cuando se dio cuenta, de que el partido se había reanudado.

El minuto 40 llegó, con un nuevo ataque de la Juventus, que se comenzaba a emplear a fondo para anotar, utilizando una nueva jugada. En una excelente mancuerna, Hyuga y Gentile, se habían unido para acercarse a la portería, pasando el balón de un lado a otro, dribleando, barriéndose y tirando si era necesario a quién se le cruzara. Por un momento, Edeline estuvo por gritar alguna maldición a Gentile quién estuvo a nada de tirar a Schneider, pero el rubio se pegó al suelo y mantuvo el equilibrio. De nada sirvieron los esfuerzos, cuando al minuto 44' la Juventus ya había llegado a la portería y era turno de Hyuga, nuevamente para tirar y marcar, desde fuera del área, dado que de acercarse más corría el riesgo de no marcar y era eso lo que deseaba, ya en otra ocasión tendría su duelo personal con Genzo.

Cuando el _tiro del dragón_ salió disparado, Genzo se lanzó veloz al extremo en que el balón caería, pero su mano se retrasó un segundo y el balón rozó sus dedos, justo cuando entraba en la portería, anunciando así el 1-0 en el marcador y la llegada del medio tiempo. Fue entonces, cuando Allison, reconoció a la chica que tanto recordaba haber visto, sí, por supuesto, su frase la delató:

—¡Ese es mi tigre! ¡Vence a ese tonto!— exclamó la chica con una sonrisa. _La novia de Hyuga…_ Allison la reconoció, por el artículo que salió la noche en que ella viajó a Francia con Genzo para un amistoso con el PSG, esa noche, Taro Misaki, amigo de Genzo, le había llamado al portero para pedirle que revisara en internet, la exclusiva: Hyuga tenía novia, el gran tigre se había vuelto un gato, al ser domado. Con una sonrisa al recordar el artículo, Allison dejó de mirar a la chica y dio paso a una nueva emoción, irritación, la chica tenía algo contra Genzo.

—¡No te rindas Genzo! ¡Demuéstrale quién es el mejor!

Los 15 minutos que siguieron para que los jugadores descansaran, se pasaron entre miradas fugaces e irritadas entre la chica del tigre y Allison, charlas que incluían una jugada inventada por Edeline y Arianne para que los chicos remontaran el juego y una refrescante soda para los jugadores que planeaban el contra ataque, que efectivamente, llevaron a cabo.

Cuando el partido se reanudó, el Bayern no perdió ni un poco de tiempo y con su conocida jugada en Alemania, comenzó con la _lluvia de fuego_ , que incluía a Sho, Levin y Schneider, disparando como dementes contra la portería apenas tuvieran oportunidad. Gentile que se estaba concentrando en Levin y Sho, que le marcaban mientras era el turno de Karl de tirar, no pudo evitar que el capitán alemán anotara, con su ya conocido _tiro de fuego_. El portero italiano golpeó e suelo enfadado, al tiempo que la tribuna alemana se alzaba en vítores pues una vez más, se sentían orgullosos de su grandioso equipo.

Con un marcador empatado, el encuentro siguió el mismo ritmo a partir del minuto 79', haciendo parecer así, que ambos equipos eran tan buenos, que las oportunidades de anotar eran escasas. Cuando el minuto 90 llegó, el marcador continuaba igual y todo dependía entonces del encuentro de vuelta que se jugaría, una semana después exactamente, en Alemania.

Apenas abandonaron las gradas, Edeline y Arianne corrieron deseosas de encontrarse con sus novios, Allison se rezagó un poco para mirar por última vez a la chica del tigre y su amiga peli roja, por alguna extraña razón, le parecía que no podrían llevarse bien y la chica que también había notado su mirada, pensó exactamente lo mismo, lo bueno era, que no tenían que conocerse, sus novios, no eran amigos.

Cuando Allison llegó con sus amigas, ellas ya estaban encantadas con sus novios y pronto la peli negra encontró a su portero. Arianne y Levin decidieron no volver al hotel donde se hospedaban de inmediato, pues la chica deseaba pasear por los alrededores de la ciudad y Levin, anhelante de una cita normal, un viaje romántico y una tarde mágica, aceptó de inmediato y no tardó en sacar a Arianne del lugar para llevarla a conocer Turín, una ciudad que el ya conocía, por las 3 veces que con anterioridad había jugado ahí, tiempo atrás de conocer a Arianne.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Una semana después… de nuevo Martes.**_

 **=Estadio Allianz Arena. Munich, Alemania=**

La semana se había pasado con velocidad, Arianne y Levin estaban cada vez más envueltos en su propia burbuja y como Arianne ya había declarado abiertamente que no tenía ninguna relación con Derek, que seguía en su romance con Levin y que su coestrella ya tenía novia, podían salir a donde les placiera y disfrutar de su relación, como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Aprovechando las vacaciones de Arianne, Levin había sido consentido a lo bonito, recibiendo la visita diaria de su novia, teniéndola en su departamento o el de ella, cocinando para él, charlando de lo mucho que ella esperaba que ganara la Champions y una noche… una antes de que la semifinal decisiva se llevara a cabo, Stephan se encontró pensativo en su sofá, con Arianne dormida en sus piernas, imaginando… _un nuevo futuro._

Quizás ya era hora, quizás era lo que siempre había estado destinado a vivir. Nunca lo había pensado, ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños. Una vez, se había enamorado tanto y había sufrido por igual, pero… el destino le había dado una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo sueño y quizás una nueva vida… con esos pensamientos, se quedó dormido aquella noche y en su interior, recordando a quién tenía mucho de no invocar en sus memorias, se preguntó:

— _¿Qué crees que diría? ¿La puedo hacer, así de feliz, Karen…?—_

El martes llegó con esplendor, desvelando una mañana preciosa y un día propicio para un encuentro de futbol. Las nubes habían permanecido despejadas, el sol aunque brillante no quemaba como las llamas del infierno y por supuesto, la brisa fresca del mes de mayo, que pronto comenzaría a llegar con la temporada de tormentas, recibiendo a Junio, sirvió para desperezar a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Cuando el estadio se hubo llenado, cuando las gradas se hubieron puesto a vibrar con las porras y bendiciones de los aficionados, el encuentro dio por fin comienzo y el Bayern emprendió la marcha dispuesto a ganar.

En aquella ocasión, fue el equipo italiano el que había viajado a Munich y el que se había hecho con el poder del esférico desde el inicio del encuentro. El minuto 15 había llegado, una vez más, con un ataque italiano, que había sido preparado y practicado durante toda la semana, un ataque que logro derribar a los centrocampistas del Bayern y también a la defensa, un ataque que culminó con un tiro doble de Gentile y Hyuga y que fue… ¡detenido! En el último momento, por Genzo, cuya meta de esa mañana era no recibir ningún gol.

Al minuto 35', las gradas alemanas retumbaban de emoción, pues su equipo se había puesto en marcha, haciéndose con el poder del esférico, para anotarle a Italia. Los carteles de apoyo se alzaron y un cartel con la frase " _Stephan, te amo_ " resaltó entre los demás, cuando el rubio cenizo anotó el primer tanto del encuentro. Arianne había preparado su propio cartel para apoyar a su novio, con la consigna de que solo lo alzaría si Levin anotaba y para su suerte, así había sido.

Cuando el medio tiempo llegó, Arianne siguió alzando su cartel desde las gradas, robando grande sonrisas de parte del rubio que la miraba desde la banca.

—En serio te ama— le dijo Schneider con sinceridad

—A pesar de que estás tan feo, concuerdo con Schneider, ella en serio te ama— secundó Sho. Levin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, con el corazón rebosante de alegría, sí, Arianne lo amaba de verdad y más que nadie en el mundo.

—Yo la amo a ella— respondió al cabo de un momento.

—Entonces… demuéstraselo también— Genzo lo miró y le giñó un ojo, justo cuando el partido tenía que reanudarse. Levin no comprendió entonces, pero habría de hacerlo más adelante, mientras tanto…

La llegada del segundo tiempo, con el minuto 56, marcó un nuevo ataque de la Juventus, una vez más frustrado, pero en esa ocasión no por el arquero sino por Sho, que se había barrido de una manera impresionante, raspándose el muslo derecho en el acto, pero desviando el tiro de Gentile.

Al minuto 78', la pelota pasó a ser de Levin y este, decidido a ver de nuevo el cartel de Arianne en alto, se empleó a fondo para lograr anotar. Pese a sus intentos, Hyuga fue más rápido y desvió su balón, enviándolo al suelo. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver que el cartel de Arianne estaba de nuevo en alto y que Allison y Edeline le secundaban arremetiendo en contra del tigre japonés, que pareció no prestarles atención.

Para el minuto 90', Schneider decidió terminar el encuentro de buen modo y dribleando solo como él podía, se escabulló entre la defensa y marcó él solito, su segundo tanto para el partido. El marcador global, terminó en un rotundo 3-1 que envió al Bayern a la final y a la Juventus a casa. Gentile y Hyuga mostraron su apoyo a Schneider y a Genzo, cuando al despedirse se vieron obligados a regresar sin la victoria, pero como buenos orgullosos, con la cabeza muy en alto y con la sonrisa bien marcada. Cosas de la vida… no siempre se gana.

Antes de que todos se retiraran y de que las tribunas se vaciaran, Levin alcanzó a notar lo que Genzo le había dicho, encontrando un bote de pintura azul fuerte y un cartel para que lo tomara y pintara. Siendo presa de una nueva ansiedad y un deseo de que Arianne viera su cartel, se apresuró a garabatear una frase clara y se apresuró a llegar al centro del campo donde alzó su obra en lo alto, antes de que Arianne bajara de la tribuna.

" _ **Eres más que el amor de mi vida**_

 _ **Te amo, Arianne…"**_

Pero ella no se quedó parada y sonriendo como el esperaba. En su lugar, bajó las gradas corriendo y a penas se hubo introducido en el área de los futbolistas, se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, para besarlo con el más infinito de los cariños, con el más grande de los sentimientos y el único que podría sentir hacía aquel rubio perfecto: AMOR.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Al otro día… Sábado.**_

 **=Oficina de Jennyfer=**

Una vez más y contrariada por el tiempo en que se le llamaba, Arianne tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de Jennyfer, la manager revisaba unos papeles con una radiante sonrisa en los labios y no se inmutó ni un poco por el hecho de que hubiera sido Derek el primero en llegar. Cuando la actriz tomó su lugar, aguardó como su compañero, con una calma excesiva a que la manager les mirara y les explicará el porqué, del repentino llamado que habían recibido.

—Bien… muy buenas noticias— indicó Jennyfer al cabo de un momento en que cruzo los brazos por encima del escritorio y miró a ambos actores completamente feliz— Arianne, me entusiasma asegurarte que en esta temporada, no tendrás porqué fingir una relación con Derek— Arianne la miró sorprendida y luego miró a Derek, que como ella sonreía.

—Eso en verdad es fantástico, porque bueno, yo… he empezado a salir con alguien— confirmó Derek un poco apenado. Jennyfer lo miró ceñuda.

—No, no, no creo que no me han comprendido los dos. En esta tercera temporada, no tendrán que fingir nada, porque todo será real— explicó, Arianne tuvo solo 2 segundos de confusión antes de saltar disparada del asiento, visiblemente enfadad, Jennyfer alzó una mano y la cortó, haciéndola sentar— Antes de que comiences a gritas y decirme algo, termina de escuchar, cariño— indicó la manager— La segunda parte de mis buenas noticias, es precisamente esto. No tendrán que fingir nada, ni sentirse mal, ni nada por el estilo, dado que no conocerán a nadie, dado que solo se tendrán a ustedes y dado que sus respectivas parejitas de momento no estarán ni un solo instante presentes. Esto, por la nueva locación que se ha decidido tomar para grabar la tercera temporada…

Su silencio dramático puso a Arianne de nervios. De por sí, al escuchar la última oración de la chica, había presentido que nada bueno saldría y considerando los planes que su manager tenía a futuro, efectivamente, esa temporada no iba a llevar nada bueno para Arianne. Al menos, una sola cosa tenía en mente, que alcanzaba a subirle un poco el ánimo: ¿Qué ciudad podría quedarle tan lejos para no arreglárselas con Stephan? Alemania podía ser relativamente grande, pero jamás lo sería tanto para apartarlos completamente.

—La tercera temporada, tendrá lugar, en Londres, Inglaterra— terminó de decir Jennyfer y el alma de Arianne, se le fue a los pies. ¿Inglaterra? ¿Cómo rayos le haría para continuar su relación desde otro país? ¿Sería en verdad, todo eso, una premonición de que su relación ya no tenía futuro? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Stephan?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** Quisiera corregirme en una dato mal que he estado repitiendo. Para el encuentro Milán VS Bayern, nos encontramos en los **cuartos** de final, no en los octavos.

 *** Te invito a conocer, la historia del tigre japonés en:** _ **"Los rugidos del tigre".**_ **¡No olvides comentar!**

 _Bueno… esperando que es capitulo les guste, tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, les dejó mi octava entrega, esperando se animen a comentar y acompañarme a la semifinal, de esta linda historia que aún, tiene muchas sorpresas que darles._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Kaarlaa, CANDY**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_

* * *

 _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!**_


	9. Tus sueños, son primero

= **9\. Tus sueños son primero…** =

Si se ponía a hacer cuentas, entre Londres y Munich había aproximadamente mil y tantos kilómetros de distancia. En avión, podía hacer dos horas de vuelo. El huso horario era el mismo. Pero grabaría 5 días a la semana, desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 5, incluso a veces más tiempo si las escenas lo ameritaban. Si viajaba dos días a la semana llegaría a las 7 a Munich y tendría que regresar a las 10 para llegar a la media noche y dormir. Y aunque el horario podía cambiar, sus fines de semana no eran seguros pues muchas veces también esos días tenía cosas que hacer. Y sí tenía que admitirlo, no le gustaba que su mente estuviera maquinando ya esos horarios. Y sí tenía que sincerarse, no le gustaba nada, lo que iba a ocurrir.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Munich con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento del Bayern para ver a Stephan entrenar en su jornada sabatina, Arianne mostraba un semblante triste y preocupado. Sus brazos permanecían cruzados en torno a ella, como di deseara abrazarse y un terrible dolor de cabeza, peor que cualquier resaca o cualquier migraña, estaba por perforar su cráneo. Nada estaba bien.

No lo negaba, estaba demasiado preocupada, más que nada, por el hecho de que aunque de momento se había negado, ella bien sabía, anhelada, poder viajar a Inglaterra. Un país que nunca había pisado, a Londres, una ciudad que jamás había visto, a un nuevo ambiente y a nuevas tierras que sin duda profesaban un mejor futuro para su carrera artística… pero sin Stephan.

Cada que comenzaba a ver las ventajas que llevaría para ella, viajar con su elenco a Inglaterra, una vocecilla interna callaba sus ánimos altos, recordando un solo nombre, en una sola frase: — _Pero sin Stephan…_ — Él rubio no podía viajar con ella, ni estaba a dispuesta a decirle que hiciera él, los viajes por ella. Porque no era justo.

Llegó al campo del Bayern y entró sin identificarse, porque el guarda de seguridad ya la conocía. No había nadie, en esas instalaciones, que no supiera su nombre y su lugar, siempre al lado de Levin. Contemplando con cuidado y una atención que jamás le había brindado a aquel lugar, reparó en el hecho de que llevaba dos años, cruzando los mismo pasillos y viendo a la misma gente moverse de un lugar a otro. Cuando Stephan la llevó por primera vez, la había presentado con toda la gente que se había topado con la pareja, a había llevado de la mano, le había indicado al guarda que si ella lo buscara no se atreviera a negarle la entrada y por supuesto, había besado su mejilla con un profundo cariño cuando la había presentado ante los 22 jugadores (incluidos reservas) que había en el campo.

Cuando puso como era costumbre, un pie en el área de bancas, Arianne miró a la lejanía al rubio cenizo que en esos momentos mantenía el poderío del esférico. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, se había sorprendido de lo atractivo que era, con sus facciones delicadas, con sus labios delgados, su nariz recta, sus ojos azul cielo profundos y sus pestañas largas, si cuerpo y su cabello rebelde, siempre con un extremo cayéndole sobre el ojo derecho… Y ese movimiento que tenía al caminar, ese ladear de su cabeza para mover su mata de pelo, esa sonrisa de dientes perfectos, esa piel suave que al tacto electrizaba. Desde hacía dos años que se había prensado de esas facciones y también de la personalidad que en su interior habitaba.

Levin era alegre y risueño, cuando quería. Era un cursi y romántico, un completo conquistador. Pero también, tenía ese otro lado, que ella tanto había deseado nunca observar. Porque en realidad jamás lo había visto de esa forma. Pero sabía, por habladurías de sus amigos y secretos que después el confesó… que no siempre había mostrado lo que era como lo hacía con ella. En realidad, había existido una época en la que no sonreía, ni jugaba, en la que era cruel en la cancha y débil en el exterior, sabía —por charlas que ella había sostenido con Karl— que Levin siempre había mantenido desde el primer día que llegó a Alemania, esa constante mirada, apagada, vacía, sin nada que reflejar… y un corazón roto. Por la pérdida de Karen. Por la pérdida de un gran amor y una vida feliz. Que había mejorado cuando ella llegó… Cuando se cruzó con él y le derramó el vino, cuando bailo, cuando rió y lo llevó por Munich de la mano, cuando en una pieza de piano en una fiesta, llegaron como amigos y salieron como pareja, cuando conocieron a Allison y observaron su carácter y sus constantes pleitos con Genzo, cuando conocieron a Edeline y se burlaron con ganas de lo cursi que llegaba a ser Karl…

Arianne jamás había visto mal a Levin y no deseaba ser ella la razón para verlo así. Simplemente, algo en ella sabía que no podría mirarle a la cara sabiendo que fue ella, la que por momentos lo había llevado a la gloria y lo había estampado en un infierno… _que ya había pasado._

Y en ese momento, él la miró. Agitó la cabeza, se quitó el copete del ojo y le sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes, mirándola con amor y deseando poder correr a ella. Y todo se le olvidó por un momento y ella correspondió. Y se sintió feliz. Y supo… que no podía dejarlo.

¿Qué más daba si trabajaba en Inglaterra o Munich? Era lo mismo, era trabajo. Las oportunidades claro, las encontraría en Londres, donde despegaría como internacional, pero la felicidad, la que pasaba solo una vez en la vida, la que llegaba solo cuando se conoce al corazón que está partido por la misma mitad que el propio. No se iría. No podría. Sin Levin… nada sería mejor, nada sería despegar… simplemente, caería. Y con ese pensamiento, se propuso decirle a Levin, en la comida, contarle lo que había escuchado de Jennyfer, explicarle cuantas oportunidades podría tener y afirmarle que no quería ninguna… porque solo le deseaba a él. Su compañía y su cariño y su amor y su vida entera… a su lado.

Pronto la práctica de sábado llegó a su fin, Allison y Edeline como siempre, juntas (pero no porque así hubieran estado todo el tiempo) hicieron su aparición. La rubia se encontraba trabajando en los preparativos de un recital que presentaría en semanas siguientes y que había llegado a su vida después del Cascanueces que presentó. La pelinegra que se había lanzado como solista, grababa un concierto de piano y se encontraba trabajando en la composición de canciones para acompañar sus piezas, con letras que aunque no lo admitiera estaban inspiradas en sus amigos y en su pareja.

Cuando los futbolistas se acercaron, besaron a sus respectivas parejas y se retiraron a las duchas, las tres inseparables amigas comenzaron a charlar entre sí, primero con el trabajo de Edeline y luego con el de Allison, cuando llegó el turno de Arianne, ella solo les comunicó que pensaba dejar de grabar "Vampire Cities", su serie actual. Cuando la interrogante que todos deseaban responderse era: ¿por qué? Los chicos aparecieron y Arianne argumentó que tenía que hablar con Levin. Así pues y dándole su espacio a la pareja para disfrutar pares por pares su tarde de sábado, Levin y Arianne se marcharon del campo en el _Audi R8_ del chico con rumbo a Hofbraühaus, para comer.

—Te ves cansado— le dijo Arianne para comenzar a charlas

—No es nada, de hecho estoy feliz— sonrió el rubio— Aunque sí, el entrenamiento fue duro—

—Bueno, eso es obvio, tienen que prepararse para la final— le respondió la chica

—Ganaremos, estoy seguro. Será nuestro segundo año consecutivo y sumado a esto, tenemos también la copa de la Bundesliga— Arianne rió, le fascinaba oír a Stephan hablar de futbol.

—Yo también estoy segura de ello, no pueden perder… la final es aquí y aparte de todo… están preparados porque jugaron la final pasada y vencieron al mismo equipo. ¿Aún con las ventajas Schneider los hace entrenar tanto?

—Pues claro nena. Genzo está seguro de que será difícil porque el capitán del otro equipo también está tomando este torneo para entrenarse para el mundial. Karl nos obliga a lo mismo, a Genzo por ser el portero y también el de su selección. A mí y a Sho, porqué somos capitanes de Suecia y China, respectivamente— se explicó el chico

—Olvide que pasaremos un mes fuera de Munich— le dijo la chica en una sonrisa cuando acaban de llegar al restaurante.

—¿Irás? Es decir, de verdad… ¿viajarás conmigo?— preguntó el rubio, emocionado

—Pues claro tonto. Es nuestro primer mundial y quiero estar ahí, de paso, también apoyaré de cerca a Estados Unidos. ¿Dónde es el mundial?

—En Japón, el país de Genzo. El niño tiene suerte, hace 4 años, fue en Brasil y cómo es de esperarse, ganó el equipo sede. Será increíble… la final de la Champions es Barcelona VS Bayern, el mundial es en Japón y ambos equipos van dirigidos por Tsubasa Ozhora— susurró el chico, visiblemente concentrado. Arianne iba a comentar que como Allison (gran fan de Tsubasa) ella quería conocer al capitán por todo lo que se decía de él y el cuál había ganado dos mundiales atrás la Copa del Mundo, perdiéndola un año después frente Brasil quienes deseaban la revancha de que Japón los hubiera eliminado un mundial atrás en la semifinal. Ese año, había sido Argentina el que disputara la final y en la actualidad, Schneider, Levin, Sho, Tsubasa y muchos más deseaban obtener la gloria.

Entraron al restaurante y tomaron una mesa al fondo del lugar, con vista a las afueras, fueron atendidos y no necesitaron mirar el menú, solo había un platillo que les encantaba y ese, era el filete que el restaurante ofrecía. Estaban terminando y ordenaban el postre, cuando la conversación que había estado centrada en el mundial, pasó al día que Arianne se había presentado en su set, para firmar su nuevo contrato.

—Dime ¿qué ha dicho tu preciosa manager?— preguntó Levin alegre, pero nombrando a Jennyfer con amargura, Arianne sonrió, había llegado el momento.

—Nos dijo que pronto nos llamaría a mí y a Derek para firmar. La serie sufrirá unos cambios en cuanto a la grabación. Tenemos una buena audiencia así que los productores no desean perder nada y contrario a todo aumentar el rating, por ello, han decidido que nos mudaremos— comentó con alegría— Grabaremos en Inglaterra, en Londres, Jennyfer dice que será una excelente oportunidad para que la carrera de Derek y la mía despeguen porque se trata de un país muy bien estructurado en el medio del cine y la televisión, bueno… ya sabes cómo son las ideas de los manager…— Arianne hablaba con alegría, mientras el mesero dejaba frente a ellos, dos deliciosas copas de helado napolitano, Stephan había dejado de sonreír.

—Espera…— la interrumpió en cuanto el mesero desapareció.

—¿Qué?— preguntó ella

—Repítelo de nuevo, donde filmarán…— susurró el sueco, Arianne también dejó de sonreír pero solo por un momento.

—En Londres, Inglaterra— respondió

—¿Cuánto dura la temporada?— preguntó el rubio rápidamente, antes de que ella remontara su explicación inicial…

—Bueno… por todo lo que se hará y cosas así, se supone que se grabaría la tercera temporada a inicios de junio, con calma, quizás hasta posponiéndola a agosto, dado que el estreno es para…

—Pero cuando tiempo, eso es lo que te pregunté— le atajó el rubio.

—Bueno… Jennyfer dijo que dos años…

—¿DOS?— se alarmó él.

—Sí pero… yo tengo que…

—Espera. Espera— el chico cerró los ojos, de repente, le había comenzado a faltar el aire y no sabía cómo reaccionar, un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda y el vello de la piel se le había erizado.

—Stephan…— Arianne no sabía por qué el chico no la dejaba continuar, llegar al punto que ella quería y asegurarle que…

—Te irás— sentenció él con los ojos vidriosos, para sorpresa de Arianne.

—No— respondió enseguida

—No digas eso…— susurró él— Lo harás, te vas a ir— dijo desesperado, pero con suavidad— Y yo… bueno…— le costaba hablar, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora— Será difícil que tú y yo…— continuó, Arianne quería gritarle que se callara, que le dejara hablar, pero a la vez, no se atrevía a interrumpirle…— Estarás muy lejos…— susurró él.

—No, no me iré. No voy a grabar— declaro Arianne con aplomo, queriendo que Stephan le creyera. El rubio la miró y sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—¿Por mí? ¿Te quedarás, por mí?— dijo con su sonrisa marcada. Los ojos aún vidriosos, hicieron que los de Arianne le imitaran.

—Pues claro, tonto…— dijo con un puchero. Stephan la siguió acariciando con cariño.

—Eres encantadora… hermosa, inteligente, sexy, divina, risueña y explosiva, tierna pero firme, romántica y cursi y muchas veces hasta chillona y berrinchuda, pero eres un amor… sabes lo que eres para mí. Nunca me había enamorado tanto, no… ni siquiera de Karen, jamás la amé, como te amé ayer, como te amo hoy y como te amaré mañana a ti, solo a ti, ¿lo sabes?— dijo él aun sonriendo, pero con los ojos cada vez más vidriosos, llenos de lágrimas— Pero tú eres la tonta, mi amor— dijo al final, Arianne abrió la boca, pero él, la calló poniendo sus dedos en sus labios— Me amas y crees que esa es la razón por la que debes quedarte y no viajar, me amas y aunque anhelas irte y hacer despegar tu carrera quieres quedarte, para demostrarme que me amas. Me amas y yo lo sé, eso es lo único que debería importarte. Como a mí me importa que tú sepas cuan enamorado estoy, cuan feliz soy a tu lado… Pero… ¿qué clase de amor te puedo profesar? ¿Cómo te demuestro que me importas, negándote irte? Si detengo hoy tus sueños y mañana te llevó a Japón a perseguir los míos, ¿Cuánto te amaría? Nada… No puedo, no puedo pedirte que te quedes, no puedo pedirte que no me dejes y arrastrarte hasta el oriente para que sigas conmigo mi anhelo de ser campeón. Para ello tendría que corresponder… viajar contigo… pero si tú no quieres irte, ahora, por mí, es porqué sabes como yo, que no me es fácil seguirte en estas circunstancias, que no tengo en este momento, cartas para seguirte hasta Londres…. Y te repito, no sería justo. Tus sueños, son primero, mi amor… primero que yo, que tu lugar aquí… tus sueños, son primero para mí, porqué quiero que cumplas en esta vida todo lo que te propongas y que te haga feliz… aunque no sea conmigo— la voz de Levin no pudo más, se quebró, sus ojos, dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas, que no eran comparables con las que corrían por las mejillas de Arianne que muy cariñosamente se aferraba a la mano de su novio que la acariciaba con amor.

—Stephan… no…— sollozó bajito.

—Sonríe. No llores. Prométeme que irás— dijo él dejando de llorar, para lo que haría necesitaba valor, fuerzas y firmeza… _que no tenía—_ Eres y serás para mí, la mejor, ahora demuéstraselo al mundo. Aquí, en América, en Italia, en Japón, en Inglaterra, no importa donde… yo, te voy a amar, te voy a añorar, te extrañaré y susurraré tu nombre siempre en mi mente cuando más te recuerde, cuando me sienta débil mirare nuestras fotos, cuando me sienta enfadado, gritaré tu nombre y cuando esté alegre, te amaré más que nunca siempre un poco más y un poco más de lo más…— le dijo en una sonrisa— No te pido que me sigas amando y que no te des la oportunidad, porque allá donde vas, conocerás a alguien que se enamorará de cada cualidad que yo amo en ti— Arianne no podía dejar de llorar y mirarlo, con cada palabra, Levin alejaba su mano de su rostro— Y me podré celoso, pero sabré que ese idiota, será tan afortunado como lo soy yo, en este momento, por estar a tu lado. Estás oportunidades, mi amor… solo pasan una vez en la vida, no puedes desaprovecharla. No por algo tan inútil y tan vano, como yo…

—Tal vez eres tú, él que pasa una vez en la vida— susurró ella, aún entre sollozos y la mano de Levin se alejó

—No me olvides, por qué yo no te olvidaré. Pero tampoco me busques, porque no puedo estar, será mejor… para ti… que sea aquí, el final. Date el comienzo que mereces. Firma y vete… y recuerda todo lo que te he dicho, todas las veces que te dije que te amaba y todos los besos que te di, porque todos y cada uno, porque incluso los que no he dado ni los te amo que no te he dicho, todos son solamente tuyos, de aquí a la eternidad…— Levin se puso de pie, sonrió, besó los labios de Arianne y se fue. Ella, trató de seguirlo, de correr, de llegar a él y sujetarle, de no dejarle ir… pero sus piernas no respondían, pero su fuerza se había ido.

Levin corrió, después de darle un fajo de billete al gerente, argumentando así su cuenta y pasándose por muchos, muchos euros. Salió y buscó su auto y arrancó tan rápido como sus manos le dejaron y sin rumbo condujo con velocidad hasta que salió a una carretera en la que nunca había estado, hasta que se cruzó con el primer alto en esa solitaria trayectoria, entonces se orilló, ni siquiera quitó las llaves del contacto, bajó y se recargó en la puerta y rompió como nunca en una llanto lastimero y desgarrador, en un grito que se ahogó en su garganta y que no se liberó, en un dolor que le oprimía el pecho… porque una vez más, había perdido… Pero esta vez… Perdía más que una novia, perdía sueños… vidas… perdía _al amor de su vida._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Lunes… 10:00 AM**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich=**

—Disculpe…— habló el guarda. Arianne que estaba por cruzar la reja de entrada, se detuvo. Iba enfundada en jeans y una blusa casual, su sudadera, aquella que en realidad no era suya sino se Stephan y sus tennis. Llevaba lentes oscuros porque había estados dos días llorando y no deseaba que nadie viera lo moreteados que estaban.

Había pasado un fin de semana horrible. Había ido a ver a Stephan, pero según el casero, él nunca había vuelto. Le había llamado, pero jamás le habían cogido el móvil. Había permanecido en el departamento de él hasta la mañana de ese día, sin éxito de verlo porque él jamás regresó y había vuelto a casa con la esperanza de verle en su pasillo, como la última vez que pelearon, fracasando en la suposición. Y ahí estaba decidida a verlo y hablar, a negarse a irse, a verlo y exponer que si él decía vete, no volvería a insistir, por más que quisiera.

—John… ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó ella, extrañada, de que el guarda la detuviera.

—Bueno… yo… tengo indicaciones de no dejarla pasar— explicó el señor

—¿Cómo dices?

—El joven…— el guarda, se aclaró la garganta, incómodo— El joven Levin me pidió que si la veía por aquí, le pidiera que se fuera. No puede pasar, si cruza este tramo, los guardas de dentro la sacarán. El joven Levin me ha pedido que le dijera que estar aquí es un error para usted, porque usted debe estar preparando su viaje… Me ha pedido que le ruegue no volver y que insista, no la puedo dejar pasar

—Ya… ya veo— balbuceó, dolida. Ni siquiera, podría verlo, él se encargaba de todo—¿Y lo has visto? Dime John… ¿Cómo está el joven Levin? Si me lo dices, con sinceridad, me iré—

—Bueno… no se ve bien. Creo que está enfermo. Llegó pálido, esta mañana y muy temprano. De hecho, apestaba. Si me lo preguntan… no lo había visto así, desde antes de que la conociera a usted. Cuando recién llegó, yo… bueno… parece un muerto, de nuevo— explicó John y el corazón de Arianne, se encogió de dolor. Entonces apareció Allison, radiante.

—John… hola. ¡Ari! ¿Pero qué te pasó? Te vez muy mal… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y no dentro?— preguntó la pelinegra al ver a su amiga. Arianne no sabía que decir.

—No puedo entrar. Levin me lo prohibió— explicó

—Y al tonto que demonios le pico para dar esas órdenes ¿eh? ¿Acaso él manda aquí?— preguntó Allison mirando a John

—Bueno… yo tengo que seguir las órdenes que los jugadores den, porque ellos... bueno…

—Tranquila, All— le pidió Arianne— Entiendo a Stephan, en verdad. Creo que… bueno, quizás es lo mejor. Me tengo que ir… No sé… Si quisieran venir tú y Edeline a mi casa esta tarde, necesito charlar con ustedes… Te juro que te voy a dejar todo claro entonces, solo no le reclames a Stephan… Por favor…— Arianne sonrió y susurró— Solo dile…

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **2:00 PM**_

Los jugadores se acercaron a la banca. Genzo llegó con Allison y la besó, Schneider tenía que ir al teatro por Edeline así que se retiró a los baños después de saludar, Sho se detuvo a beber agua y Stephan, ni siquiera miró a Allison, ella estalló:

—Ya sé. Bueno… lo imagino, pero dame la cara, no te voy a decir nada, al menos por ahora— le dijo con calma, pero irritada, Stephan la miró— Eso está mejor… y bueno, ella tiene razón, estás mal. No te vez muy bien…

—Bueno eso es porque…— comenzó el rubio, con la cara de Genzo en la completa confusión.

—No me lo digas, sé que me vas a mentir. En fin… Genzo, tengo que ir a ver a Edeline, dile a Karl que no vaya hoy, ella tiene cosas que hacer. Sé que quedamos en ir a comer, pero debo arreglar algo… Tú también, Levin se los tiene que explicar. Y mientras…— Allison miró a Stephan y sonrió, se acercó a él y susurró en su oído— Arianne está bien, ella te hará caso y no insistirá en verte de nuevo… Solo te pide, te pide que le envíes un último mensaje, uno que pueda ver cada que quiera y que al leerlo la haga sonreír, obviamente no te lo responderá. Pero dice que tú lo sabes…

—Saber... ¿qué?— preguntó Levin confundido y al borde de un llanto nuevo. Allison se alejó y le sonrió, guiñó un ojo.

—Que ella también te ama, más que a nada en el universo…— y acto seguido, besó los labios del portero y se fue, rumbo al teatro, donde Edeline debía estar y donde ambas sabrían que pasó. Mientras tanto en el campo, Levin rompió en llanto ante las miradas de Sho y Genzo, que sintieron como el corazón se les desagarraba al ver a alguien sufrir así. Cuando Karl apareció y vio a Sho abrazando a Levin y a Genzo a su lado, dándole las indicaciones de Allison, supo que Edeline tenía cosas que hacer y que él, no podía irse.

Dejaron a Levin sollozar y gemir, dejaron que liberara todo el dolor que llevaba dentro y luego, pidieron explicaciones, ya una vez él había estado así… Genzo, no lo había visto, pero no lo comprendía y no le gustaba, él quería a su amigo, como era, desde que había conocido a Arianne.

—Y por qué… ¿por qué la dejas?— preguntó Sho, cuando Levin les hubo contado lo ocurrido.

—Porque sus sueños no se pueden detener, ya te lo dije. Y no puedo, aunque quiera, ir con ella…— susurró el chico. Schneider se mordió el labio, lo lamentaría, pero tenía que decirlo.

—De hecho… sí puedes—

—De qué… ¿hablas?— preguntó Stephan mirándolo.

—Este año, después del mundial… tenemos que renovar contratos. Ya sea aquí… o firmar con otro equipo. Como capitán, debí decírselos la semana pasada, pero lo olvide por los partidos. El entrenador se los comunicará cuando acabe la Champions, antes de sus vacaciones de una semana y de su viaje a sus países de origen— explicó el Kaiser.

—Ya pero… ¿sabes quiénes están tras nosotros?— preguntó Sho, Karl asintió.

—Los equipos que los buscan se pondrán en contacto con ustedes por orden del entrenador, la semana que viene, luego de la final y antes de las vacaciones. Sho, a ti te quiere el Real Madrid, de España. A ti Genzo, te está pidiendo el Barcelona, igual de España. A mí, me quiere el Hamburgo y un equipo brasileño, todos esos equipos nos ofrecen un millón más de lo que nos dan aquí por irnos…

—Pero no jugamos por dinero, es por…— comenzó a debatir Genzo

—Ya lo sé, pero es su método para ganarnos. Y bueno… el equipo que pide a Levin está ofreciendo dos millones más porque dejes el Bayern, dado que claro, aunque podemos elegir, el entrenador no querrá dejarnos ir tan fácil, él también me dijo que estará ofreciéndonos dinero por quedarnos… A todo… el equipo que te quiere— le dijo a Stephan— Es el Chelsea, con sede en Londres— Stephan lo miró, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Un equipo inglés. En Londres. Inglaterra. ¡La ciudad a la Arianne iría! No solo lo querían y le ofrecían dos millones más de lo que ganaba… Si iba ¡Podría estar con Arianne! ¡Solo tendría que firmar!

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _Ya en el penúltimo capítulo y debo decir, que hasta yo me emocioné con este que escribí. Esperando que les guste y que me dejen su opinión, con todo, absolutamente todo lo que quieran decirme respecto a esta historia, les dejo aquí el capítulo 9 y espero verlas… leerlas… a más tardar, el sábado, para la final de esta bonita historia._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Kaarlaa… Candy….**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_

* * *

 _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!**_


	10. Elígeme

= **10\. Elígeme** =

 **=Departamento de Arianne=**

—Pero Ari…— susurró Edeline con el corazón temblando de conmoción. Arianne acababa de relatarles a ella y a Allison, con las palabras titubeando, los ojos vidriosos y el corazón roto, todo lo que había ocurrido en esos dos días que habían pasado. Al iniciar el relato, Arianne se había mostrado tranquila y quizás hasta un poco indiferente, pero por supuesto, sus sentimientos no podía pasar así de desapercibidos, así que acaban en lágrimas amargas, había llegado hasta el momento en que muy dolorosamente se había marchado del campo del Bayern, de donde no había sido corrida, sino más bien, _exiliada…_

—Vas… ¿vas a tratar de hablar de nuevo con él?— preguntó Allison al cabo de un momento

—Sí Ari, ¿lo harás? All y yo podemos ayudarte… buscaremos el momento perfecto y…— comenzó a hablar Edeline queriendo subirle el ánimo a su amiga, a quién en esos momentos miraba tumbada en el sofá individual de la sala de su hogar.

—No…— respondió la actriz en un susurro. Allison abrió la boca para rechistar algo, pero Arianne continuó, antes de ser interrumpida— No puedo hacerle eso… Ahora lo sé. Si él… si él me ha pedido que ni siquiera hable con él, sabe que es porque de hacerlo hará todo por mí… y todas sabemos que no puede. No lo dejarán, tiene que estar aquí, para la final y para el mundial…— se explicó

—Al menos… irás a la final, ¿verdad? Este viernes, estarás ahí, ¿no?— preguntó Edeline esperanzada, a sabiendas de que si Arianne no iba, Levin no estaría bien… y como su amiga, deseaba… anhelaba de verdad verlo bien… _aunque fuera por última vez._

—Le he enviado un texto a Jennyfer hace rato, diciéndole que debo hablar con ella del contrato, para firmar, ella me dijo " _te daré hora para verte y lugar…_ " así que yo creo que sí, he avisado con tiempo para que no comiencen a buscar un remplazo para mí, por tanto no tendrán que apresurarse a irse o ponerme trabas para no ir a la final… ¿o no?— dijo la castaña derrotada. Se sentía fatal, pensar en su manager no ayudaba y por supuesto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar el viaje que tendría que realizar y los preparativos para ello… _ya no era una oportunidad_ , era simplemente, una tortura.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich=**

Si hacía un par de semanas, le hubieran dicho que el equipo que estaba dispuesto a pagar dos millones más de lo que ganaba en la actualidad por llevarlo a la ciudad sede del mismo y hacerlo jugar… Levin se habría reído. ¡Quién lo diría! El mismo equipo al que había derrotado y el mismo partido que había marcado el inicio de los problemas en su relación, eran en ese momento… el boleto que le llevaría a Arianne. El que lo retendría a su lado, siguiéndola en sus sueños y sin herirlo más de lo que ya estaba. ¡Bendito fuera el Chelsea! Por ser inglés. Por tener sede en Londres. Por ser la ciudad a la que ella iría. Por darle una oportunidad….

—Entonces… ¿sólo tendría que firmar?— preguntó Stephan aun con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro. Genzo y Sho lo miraban sorprendidos, mientras que Schneider se mantenía algo apesadumbrado, pues ya sabía él que se arrepentiría de haberle dicho a Levin de la oferta que le realizarían, justo en ese momento…

—Sí, solo tendrías que negarte a firmar con el Bayern y fichar parar el Chelsea. Ellos ya te quieren y después del mundial, querrán iniciar la temporada contigo, así que… estarías allá, a más tardar, en agosto…— explicó el rubio con calma, como si no quisiera que Levin decidiera justo en ese momento ir a buscar al entrenador y pedirle que le dejara firmar para irse.

Pero para su sorpresa… apenas hubo terminado de decir lo que había dicho, Levin dejó de sonreír. De pronto… había recordado algo, en lo que dejó de pensar por un momento en que se dejó guiar por la emoción… _Tiempo…_

Aunque lograra fichar para el Chelsea, tendría que esperar a que la Champions terminara y también a que el mundial pasara… _pero quizás ella no se fuera tan pronto…_ —Y quizás— pensó entonces— quizás tampoco se vaya por mucho tiempo…— esa nueva posibilidad se le coló en la mente en un instante y no supo ni como. Pero tenía razón… _entonces lo comprendió…_ no podría irse.

—No… no es una opción. No puedo dejar el Bayern— sentenció para sorpresa de todos.

—Pero… ¿de qué hablas? Solo firma con…— comenzó a alegar Sho.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Pero no tiene caso… No va a funcionar. Piénsenlo… puedo irme, llegar e instalarme, pasar un tiempo con Ari pero… ¿y si su serie no funciona? ¿Y si tiene que volver a Alemania? Entonces estaría como ahora, no podría romper un contrato, tendría que quedarme y estar sin ella, al final me sale lo mismo, ¿no lo creen?— espetó el chico.

—Bueno… si lo miras así, sí… pero ¿y si ella no volviese?— preguntó Karl, algo contrariado.

—Pues peor aún…— le respondió Stephan enseguida— Puede que se quede allá, pero no va a ir solo por la serie, irá por nuevas oportunidades y esas, pueden no estar ni el Alemania, ni en Inglaterra, ni en América… Al final, no podré estarla persiguiendo eternamente y ella no podrá quedarse donde yo deba…

—Pero es como cuando Allison o Edeline tienen giras fuera…— le explicó Genzo

—No, no es igual… porque sabes, en esos casos, que ellas volverán. Ellas al final, tienen el control de su carrera, porque sus managers así lo deciden, porque su opinión cuenta… lo que Arianne olvidó decir, es que es Jennyfer la que toma las decisiones… antes era diferente, con Louis, ahora no…— Stephan pro fin lo comprendió. Estaba derrotado. La había perdido… No había… ya no había maneras de recuperarla.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Martes…**_

 **=Departamento de Arianne=**

El celular sonó, con su típica alarma de las 10 de la mañana que Arianne solía poner cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Era fanática de quedarse a dormir hasta tarde, pero a las 10, el cuerpo empezaba a entumírsele si no salía de la cama, así pues, apagó la alamar y se desperezó, tenía que tomar una ducha.

Se puso de pie y caminó a su cómoda, sacó un conjunto de ropa y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo para lavarse los dientes y miró, con aire de indiferencia el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo del baño. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, de nuevo había pasado el lunes llorando y es que en realidad, no podía evitarlo… las lágrimas surgían a causa de su tristeza y su soledad.

Aunque la tarde anterior, Allison y Edeline se habían quedado con ella hasta que la noche se sobrepuso al día, la actriz se había entregado a la nostalgia cuando al encender la televisión, el partido de semifinales, aquel en que Levin había alzado su cartel con un _"Te amo"_ , pasó por la televisión, como una repetición que preparaba a los fanáticos para la final de ese viernes.

Y ahí estaba. Con la boca llena de espuma de dentífrico, mirando su patético reflejo y preparándose para ir a ver a Jennyfer para aclarar los términos de su nuevo contrato y recibir órdenes del viaje que tendría que realizar… Acabó con sus dientes y se quitó el pijama, lo dejó en el suelo, se metió a la ducha y abrió el agua caliente que pronto se entibió y le relajó los músculos. Disfrutó un rato del agua sobre ella antes de comenzar la rutina de baño, un poco de Shampoo, jabón y más agua. Cuando se cubrió con la toalla y hubo cerrado el grifo, se puso la ropa limpia que había metido y cogió la que se había quitado para tirarla en el cesto de ropa sucia. Salió y buscó sus jeans, una blusa algo holgada roja y puso sobre la cama su chaqueta de mezclilla. Se puso sus botines negros y se secó el cabello, pasándose la secadora y el cepillo, no se maquillo, ni se puso sus lindos aretes de plata que un cumpleaños atrás, Levin le había regalado. Contrario, sabía bien que para disimular la hinchazón de sus ojos tendría que acudir a las gafas de sol. Estaba por comenzar a buscar sus llaves, cuando su teléfono de casa sonó y se extrañó por ello.

—Bueno ¿quién habla?— preguntó

— _Arianne, soy yo, Jennyfer—_ le respondieron

—Ah, Jenny, ¿qué pasa? Justo iba a ir a verte para mi…— comenzó a explicar la chica.

— _No te molestes, no hay nadie en el set. Estoy en el aeropuerto organizando viajes. Te haré llegar un boleto para Londres este viernes a las 12:00, ¿escuchaste? Ya sé que no has firmado, pero no podemos esperar. Los productores han decidido viajar este viernes y comenzar a instalar al elenco. Derek viene con nosotros, si tú también firmarás por favor, ven. Si no lo harás… bueno, notaré que no subiste y que en cuanto puedas, seguro en las vacaciones de tu novio, viajarás a Londres para dar todo por terminado… Como tu manager te aviso que tendré problemas para seguir tu carrera desde aquí…—_ Jenny hablaba demasiado rápido como para interrumpirla, pero al menos, algo bueno sacaba de ahí, no tendría que ir hasta su oficina. Una día más en casa— _Haré que tu boleto esté hoy en tu correo, no lo pierdas… Viernes a las 12:00 recuérdalo—_ y con esas palabras, Jennyfer colgó. Y Arianne ni siquiera tuvo que mirar el calendario, no tuvo que pensar en que era tan importante el viernes, porque en realidad, no le importaba la importancia que tenía que tener el viaje que iba a realizar… lo verdaderamente importante, era que ese día, ese viernes, el Bayern Munich se disputaba la final de la Champions League frente al Barcelona en el estadio Allianz Arena del Bayern, a las 12 del mediodía… _Y ella no estaría ahí._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Viernes. (10:00 am)**_

 **=Departamento de Arianne=**

—All, ¿puedes meter esto ahí?— preguntó Arianne al pasarle a Allison un par de cajas de zapatos y señalando una enorme caja de cartón que reposaba detrás de la pelinegra, junto a otras seis cajas idénticas. La mudanza.

—¿Cuándo vendrán a recoger tus cosas?— preguntó Allison al guardar las cajas en la caja más grande.

—Me dijeron que el sábado por la mañana porque no había tiempo el viernes. Pero bueno… el casero se encargara de ello… Aunque admito que se muestra reacio a dejarme ir de aquí— explicó la castaña.

—Bueno, es obvio, tú pagas una muy buena renta, por estar aquí— respondió Edeline metiendo en la caja más pequeña, el último trasto que quedaba en la cocina. Tampoco era, como que a Arianne le gustara desperdiciar dinero en cosas que no utilizaba.

—Ah… extrañaré demasiado estar aquí…— suspiró Arianne una vez que hubo terminado de empacar y miró su departamento

—Nosotras vamos a extrañarte a ti… No será para nada igual— espetó Allison

—Pues claro que no… no sabes la falta que nos harás a nosotras y a los chicos…— apoyó Edeline. Arianne sonrió y abrió los brazos pidiendo un abrazo, cuando las chicas se congregaron a su alrededor y la abrazaron, Arianne sintió, que una fuerte amistad, una como aquella, la distancia, no podría romperla. Nunca.

—Estás... ¿estás segura de que tienes que irte hoy? ¿a las 12?— preguntó Edeline esperanzada de nuevo

—Pues sí. Llamé al aeropuerto, no hay vuelos a Londres hasta el lunes, luego de hoy y así como es Jenny comenzara a buscar mi remplazo y nada de esto tendrá sentido… tengo que irme… por favor, apóyenlo. Tiene que saber que no me fui y que…

—De hecho…— la interrumpió Allison— Levin sabe que te vas a ir hoy—

—Y eso….

—Nos escuchó hablar— se explicó Edeline— No dijo nada, pero se le notaba muy triste—

—Ah… bueno… entonces tiene que saber que donde quiera que yo esté… lo voy a apoyar…

El reloj dio las 10:20, era hora de irse, eran 45 minutos al aeropuerto más el chequeo y la espera… Allison y Edeline ayudaron a Arianne con su única maleta de viaje y su bolso, cerraron y apagaron las luces del apartamento y se dirigieron fuera, donde Arianne detuvo un taxi, subió su maleta y abrazó a sus amigas, era el momento… era el adiós.

— _Brrr…—_ se escuchó en medio de su abrazo. Arianne supo que era su celular, en su bolsillo, vibrando. Se despidió de sus amigas y subió al taxi, mientras ellas abordaban el auto de Allison con rumbo al campo del Bayern para la final. Arianne abrió el mensaje de su buzón de entrada… era de Levin.

" _ **Siempre y para siempre, no importa cuando, donde, ni mucho menos el por qué… siempre te amaré. Mi corazón, es todo tuyo, de aquí a la eternidad… (L &A)"**_

Lo leyó una y otra y otra vez…. El mensaje que ella le había pedido y fiel a su promesa, no respondió. Él lo sabía…

" _Wait a minute before you tell me…_ _  
_ _…anything how was your da…_ _  
_ _…because I've been missing -you by my side, yeah-…"_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Conferencia de prensa del Bayern Munich=**

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que hubiera enviado ese mensaje que tanto le había pedido ella en su último mensaje enviado y Stephan ya estaba volviéndose loco al no haber recibido una respuesta. Ciertamente, pensó que al enviarlo, ella rompería su promesa y le respondería, que le daría la excusa perfecta para enviar otro texto diciendo: "¿No qué no responderías? Buen viaje mi amor…" pero ella era fiel, no había enviado nada y lo había condenado a la ansía desesperada que ahogó practicando dominadas con su balón.

Al cabo de unos minutos, quizás unos 20, se había cansado pero no quería estar sentado. Allison y Edeline aparecieron en el campo y se unieron a sus amigos detrás de él, Karl, Genzo y Sho que habían estado calentando un rato, dejaron lo que hacían para ponerse a charlar, pero si debía ser sincero, a Levin no le apetecía en nada acercárseles. No estaba ella…

Cuando el reloj marcó las 11, ya no pudo seguir alejado, tenían que entrar a la sala de conferencias, pues como cuarteto clave del Bayern, esa mañana darían una entrevista a los medios acerca de lo que respectaba a estar por segunda ocasión y segundo año consecutivo disputando la final de la Champions. Reunidos en el lugar, las chicas se hicieron aún lado donde se hallaban los directivos, en el centro, los reporteros abundaban como moscas aguardando a que la entrevista diera comienzo…

" _It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city…_ _  
_ _..Just get up and go…_ _  
_ _…-The show must go on_ _…_ _  
_ _…_ _So I need you to be strong-…"_

Las cámaras brillaron con sus tantos flashes que se reflejaban en los jugadores, quiénes poco a poco habían ido tomando su lugares en una larga mesa. Primero estaba Sho, luego Genzo, Karl le seguía y Levin justo al lado de él, con su semblante apagado y serio que había mantenido durante los cinco días de esa semana. A nadie de sus amigos le gustaba admitirlo, pero comenzaban a acostumbrarse a verle así.

Las voces inundaron por completo el salón de conferencias poco a poco, pues los reporteros ya estaban muy ansiosos. Levin trataba de mantenerse en la realidad y no pensar en la sensación que le producía ver ahí a Allison y Edeline apoyando a sus amigos y sabiendo que Arianne no estaba ni siquiera en la ciudad… sino camino a Londres. Muy seguramente, estaría en esos momentos en el aeropuerto. En su interior, ya no aguantaba el murmullo tan abrumador que provocaban en sus oídos las voces del fondo, le parecía que cada vez hablaban más alto y directamente en sus oídos. No estaba bien. No se sentía bien…

Uno de los muchos reporteros habló, ahogando un poco las voces y dirigiéndose a su capitán. Pasaron un par de minutos, tres preguntas más, dos a Genzo, una a Sho, nadie le preguntaba nada y en parte lo agradecía porque sentía que los oídos le zumbaban. Las preguntas continuaron y Sho y Genzo tardaron unos momentos en dar unas opiniones personales, pronto la entrevista debería acabar… La última pregunta, la que fue directa para Schneider fue dicha y Levin, se mostró entonces interesado:

—¿A qué atribuye su ánimo, entrega, éxito o como guste llamarlo… que le ha permitido llegar hasta aquí?

—Bueno…— comenzó Karl— En realidad, creo que el triunfo no es solo mío, ya. Independientemente a mi equipo, atribuyendo la creencia de que su pregunta es más personal, creo que todos tenemos a alguien a quien dedicarle o con quién compartir nuestras victorias o éxitos y yo agradezco mucho poder hacerlo con mi novia, Edeline Loev, quién es sin duda, el motivo que anima a seguir día a día con nuevas fortalezas y metas— terminó el rubio.

—Vaya, muchas gracias— le respondió el reportero— ¿Algo que decir, joven Genzo? Con la misma pregunta— preguntó entonces. El SGGK sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó la gorra, mostrando así su media sonrisa.

—Concuerdo con Karl, creo que… siempre es más bonito compartir con alguien tus triunfos. Allison, mi novia, me ha apoyado en todo esto y agradezco de verdad el tenerla a mi lado como soporte y apoyo, además claro de una hermosa porra—concluyó el pelinegro con una agradable sonrisa y guiñando un ojo en dirección a Allison.

Entonces, solo entonces, el reportero miró al, inusualmente, callado Levin y repitió su pregunta, pero con voz queda y esperando quizás que el rubio no le contestara. Sus amigos, como todos los presentes, se giraron para verle y esperaron a ver su reacción, Levin se había puesto pálido y sus labios se habían secado:

—¿Algo que decir joven Levin?— insistió el reportero solo una vez.

—Yo…—Stephan trató de continuar, de encontrar las mismas palabras que sus amigos, pero no podía. Algo faltaba, algo de vital importancia para todo el equilibrio en su vida… para la vida misma. Alguien… más bien.

" _Never, never…_ _  
_ _…-I'm never as far away as it may seem-…_ _  
_ _…No, never…_ _  
_ _…Soon we'll be together…_ _  
_ _…_ _We'll pick up right where we left off…"_

Entonces lo comprendió, se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie al decir:

—No la perderé. No la voy a perder… Y por eso, voy a dejar el soccer— Un momento después… salió corriendo del lugar. Con los reporteros vueltos locos dentro de la sala y con sus amigos corriendo tras él, seguidos del entrenador y las chicas. Pronto le dieron alcance en el estacionamiento cuando Levin estaba por abordar su _Audi._ Aquel que encabezaba la comitiva, era nada más y nada menos que Schneider, que miró a Stephan entre sorprendido y alegre:

—No me detengas… por favor… sabes tan bien como yo, que harías lo mismo por Edeline. No puedo dejarla. No puedo perderla. Aunque no vuelva a jugar…— le espetó Levin antes de subir. Genzo y Sho llegaron, con Allison y Edeline.

—Si la pierdes y no juegas, yo mismo te envío a Groenlandia en una caja— le aseguró Genzo, detrás de Karl que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Si la recuperas… esta Champions, es tuya, no nuestra— dijo el rubio antes de que Levin finalmente abordara su auto y arrancara haciendo chirriar los neumáticos contra el asfalto.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Aeropuerto internacional de Munich=**

Finalmente salió del chequeo, odiaba esas filas largas y odiaba más no haber acudido al aeropuerto con Jennyfer y el elenco. Pero había decidido sorprenderlos… Tenía su maleta en una mano y su boleto en la otra. Faltaban solo 5 minutos para que comenzaran a abordar y ella caminaba con toda la calma del mundo retrasando el momento en que tendría que subir al avión. Incluso también el momento en que se tuviera que encontrar con su manager. Llegó a la sala de espera y se sentó en un lugar apartado, al inicio de las filas donde observó no estuviera nada conocido. Por suerte, había ido de lentes y gorrito, nadie le miraba. En el televisor, comenzaron a pasar el canal de deportes, la Champions estaba por iniciar el partido final. Los comentaristas comentaban el empeño y deseo de gloria del Barcelona y los sentimientos puros del Bayern, reflejados en su conferencia de prensa. Igualmente, comenzaron a poner las tablas de nombres y a Arianne le sorprendió ver que Levin… no era titular.

" _And I can hardly take another goodbye…_ _  
_ _…Baby, won't be long…_ _  
_ _…You're the one that I'm waiting on…_ _  
_ _…-Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone-…"_

Y una vez más sacó su celular del bolsillo y miró con atención el mensaje que Levin le había enviado apenas una hora atrás. ¡Que deseos tenía de responderle!

— _Passagiere nach London gebunden, können sie beginnen, richten... (Pasajeros con destino a Londres, pueden comenzar a abordar)—_ recitó la azafata encargada de hacer el ascenso. Una a una, las personas en el aeropuerto fueron acercándose, entregando sus boletos y subiendo al avión. Arianne aguardó, hasta que solo quedaban tres personas.

" _Girl, I'll be thinking about you_ _…_ _  
_ _…Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide…"_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Estacionó el auto como pudo y donde pudo sin importarle nada de lo que el guarda le dijo y es que al final, el oficial lo había reconocido como Stephan Levin y le había dejado de gritar. Entró en el aeropuerto, sabía que el vuelo de Ari era a las 12 y faltaban 2 minutos para ello, con suerte daría pronto con la plataforma de despegue y sino, se pararía frente al avión hasta poder dar con ella.

" _Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls…_ _  
_ _…That know my name…_ _  
_ _…But don't you worry…_ _  
_ _…-No, because you have my heart-…"_

En el tablón de despegues, el vuelo a Londres era el primero en ser nombrado y para su suerte, era en la plataforma más cercana. Así pues, no tardó en echarse a correr, ante las miradas de chicos y chicas que le reconocían. Más de una jovencita trató de cruzarse en su camino y pedirle un autógrafo, pero él no estaba para esas cosas. Tenía unas infinitas ganas de detenerse a tomar aire, pero era más el anhelo de dar con Arianne que no hizo caso a sus pulmones. Así como reparó en la cantidad de bellas mujercitas que se acercaban a él. ¡Quién repararía en ellas! Más que nunca, en ese momento, Levin solo tenía ojos para Arianne solo para la castaña, de ojos miel que tanto adoraba, solo para la actriz que tanto lo amaba… y que estaba dirigiéndose justo a la entrada de su vuelo. Lo bueno de su entrada precipitada, había sido dejar atrás el servicio de chequeo y haber llegado justo a tiempo. Ahí estaba. La reconocía aún de espaldas. Y a sabiendas de que ella podía seguir caminando sin girarse, tomó el aire necesario y gritó, justo cuando ella entregaba su boleto:

—¡Arianne!—

" _Girl, I'll be thinking about you…_ _  
_ _…_ _Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide…"_

Ella se giró, justo en el momento en que debía hacerlo. Ella se giró y lo vio y parpadeó sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos, veían. Ahí estaba él, parado frente a ella, jadeante, algo agitado, con su pants del Bayern y su cabello despeinado, con sus ojos azules fijos en ella y solo en ella. Y entonces, como sí el pensara que ella podría no hacerlo, caminó con decisión y firmeza, a grandes zancadas para ahorrar camino y ella solo tuvo que dar unos pasos, unos cuantos, para alcanzarle, sujetarle, ajustarse a la forma en que él la tomaba, en que sus manos la acercaban a él, jalándola por la cintura y sincronizarse como siempre lo hacía, con el ladear de su cabeza que indicaba la apertura de un beso.

Uno mágico. Necesario. Un beso más que anhelado. Un beso que a ambos, les devolvió la vida.

—No te vayas— susurró Levin a penas se hubieron separado y apenas alejado solo unos centímetros de ella— No te vayas, no me dejes suplicó…— No me importa nada, nada ya… solo quiero poder estar contigo. Sé que actué mal, sé que dije que no sería egoísta y que te dejaría marchar, pero no puedo, de verdad que no… te necesito, te necesito en serio. Tu compañía, tus abrazos, tus besos, toda tu presencia, todo lo que me das… Necesito estar a tu lado, no soportaré estar lejos… Pídeme lo que quieras, hazlo, dime que vaya, dime que corra, que vuele… pídeme incluso que deje el soccer, porque lo haré. Lo dejaré todo… Pero _elígeme,_ Arianne, elígeme a mí… y siempre estaré a tu lado, no cómo, no importa cuando… no importa…

—Te elegí— le interrumpió ella apartándose para verle— Te he elegido todas y cada una de las veces que he tenido que… yo te he elegido a ti y a nadie más…—

—¡Te amo!— Levin la abrazó y llenó su rostro de pequeños besos que tanto necesitaba plantarle. Arianne rió y el ruido de las azafatas cerrando las puertas las distrajo y al parecer a Levin también:

—No… tu vuelo…— comenzó. Arianne rió.

—No importa. Lo que importa ahora… ¿y la Champions?

—Te lo dije, dejaré el soccer. Estaré contigo... aquí, Londres o la Patagonia, donde a ti te plazca, donde tus oportunidades estén. Soccer, hay en todos lados… Y no me es muy necesario si no te tengo a ti…— espetó el chico con convicción. Arianne dejó de sonreír.

" _Wherever the wind blows me…_ _  
_ _…You're still the one and only girl on my mind…"_

—No lo hagas. No puedes. No debes…— comenzó Arianne y siguió hablando aun cuando Levin trató de interrumpirla— Yo quiero a mí futbolista, si me vas a hacer elegir, quiero a mi chico con su balón, quiero al chico que irá conmigo a ver al hijo de Louis para cambiar de manager, quiero al chico que irá conmigo a Londres a cancelar mi contrato, quiero sobre todo, al que dirigirá a la selección de Suecia a la gloria en el mundial y al que marque el gol decisivo en la final de hoy…— explicó con una sonrisa

—En serio… dejarás…—

—No. No voy a dejar nada, me he dado cuenta. Ni siquiera me gustaba esa manager, ni ese papel. Quiero devuelta las películas… que para eso soy actriz. Mi próximo papel, lo quiero en algo como Los Vengadores de Marvel o qué sé yo… pero nada de vampiros.

—Entonces…

—Entonces corre, tenemos que llegar al segundo tiempo— le apremió ella y luego de besarla una vez más y de tener la certeza de que todo estaría bien y de que juntos, encontrarían la solución a lo que llegase, salieron del Aeropuerto por el que una vez habían llegado, juntos y sin conocerse, pero esa vez, a sabiendas de que sus caminos ya se habían cruzado y lo habían hecho para bien y para nunca separarse…

" _But don't you worry… (Pero tú no te preocupes…)_ _  
_ _…-No, because you have my heart-…" (No, porque tu tienes mi corazón…)_

¿Pero… quién ganaría la final…?

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **París, Francia.**_

 **Campo del entrenamiento del PSG (enfermería)**

La oficina era amplia y estaba bien organizada, la médico en turno, había estado segura de que su lugar de trabajo se hallara en óptimas condiciones para desempeñar su cargo. Para esas horas de la mañana, el día seguía un poco apagado y la brisa que soplaba calaba los huesos, pero en aquel lugar, el ambiente comenzaba a calentarse y aprovechando que estaban calientitos, los 3 presentes podían hablar cómodamente.

Detrás del escritorio, enfundada en su bata blanca de médico, una joven castaña y de ojos avellana, de sonrisa dulce y mirar benevolente, miraba asombrada a uno de los jóvenes delante de ella, Jaqueline Balizari, médico del Paris Saint Germain, estaba bastante sorprendida. Frente a ella, en una de las cómodas sillas, Taro Misaki, centrocampista del equipo francés y de la selección nacional de Japón también se mostraba sorprendido, pues a su lado, Pierre Le Blanc, capitán del PSG, de la selección nacional francesa, heredero de la fortuna Le Blanc y playboy, mostraba su rostro un tanto desfigurado.

Sus rizos rubios estaban perfectamente acomodados, su piel blanca colorida y sus ojos azules… bueno, su ojo derecho brillaba con un atractivo único en él. Sin embargo, era su ojo izquierdo el que causaba conmoción, pues se hallaba intensamente colorado de un tono violeta casi negro.

—El novio de esa chica que conocí, me golpeó cuando notó que un ebrio trataba de besar a su chica— explicó para sus amigos— Me he quedado un buen rato tirado en el suelo…— espetó.

—Vaya Pierre, ahora si te metiste un lío. Te he dicho muchas veces que andar ligando en los bares no es una buena idea y menos… cuando traes alcohol encima…— espetó Taro en modo de regaño, pero sonando más bien preocupado—En fin, mandaré a todos a casa, el capitán no puede presentarse así… quédate aquí— Taro se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir del lugar, mientras le echaba una mirada a Jaqueline que decía algo así como… "ayúdalo", la chica fiel a su papel, se acercó al botiquín y sacó una compresa para ponérsela a Pierre en el ojo herido, luego, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, hasta que Jaqueline concluyó:

—Es usted un mujeriego…

—Sería una mentira decir que no— le espetó Pierre, entre sonriente y avergonzado. _"¿Debería cambiar?"_ se preguntó entonces, sin saber, que las circunstancias que pronto afrontaría, le harían en verdad, tomar en serio su pensamiento…

 _ **** FIN ****_

… _ **por ahora...**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Arianne Clark,** es un personaje completamente, inventado por mí, **JulietaG.28**

 ***Allison Mondragón, Edeline Loev,** son personajes propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

 ***Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa, son completamente propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y SHEISHUA.**

 ***Jaqueline Balizari,** es un personaje propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

 ***** _Te invito a leer: "_ _ **Noche de Copas**_ _" (_ primera entrega oficial de la colección MUNDIAL DE LOCOS y fic conmemorativo de la etapa _Rumbo al mundial)_ que narra la historia de amor de Taro Misaki, cuando una copa de vodka, lo lleva al verdadero amor… _¡No olvides comentar!_

 ***Próximo estreno:** _ **"Puedo Cambiar"**_ que tendrá como protagonista a **Pierre Le Blanc** , capitán de la selección francesa. ( _Tercera entrega del sub apartado: EUROPA DE AMOR_ ) ¡Espérala pronto!

 ***** _ **"Elígeme"**_ es la segunda entrega extra oficial de la colección mundial de locos y segunda entrega oficial del sub apartado " _Europa de Amor_ " _._ Con esta historia, me despido de mi cuarteto favorito y me dispongo a separarme un rato de Alemania, para acercarnos a lo que viene: ¡El mundial!

 ***Te invito a leer la COLECCIÓN: MUNDIAL DE LOCOS** donde podrás encontrar historias protagonizadas por esos geniales personajes que Yoichi nos dejó y con los que tanto me gusta fantasear. Cada historia aunque no va relacionada, es parte clave para el fanfic masivo que pretendo publicar, ubicado en el mundial. ¡No olvides comentar! Sus comentarios, son la fuente de inspiración de una escritora…

Sin duda, millones de gracias a ustedes que jamás me abandonaron y que me leyeron aun con el retraso que esta historia sufrió, en verdad lo lamento… pero bueno. Es gracias a ustedes que hemos llegado hasta aquí y que me siento muy ansiosa por escribir y no dejar nada, para acercarnos cada vez más a la meta final, que es un fic con todos nuestros personajes (y lo que yo he incluido) súper alocado y espero muy entretenido. Esperando no haberlas defraudado, que esta historia les agrade y que esperen las que vienen (Aoi y Pierre) me despido por ahora, agradeciendo su cariño y apoyo, esperando seguir contando con ustedes y enviándoles mis mejores deseos…

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Candy**

 **ValeMisaki**

 **Tatilu**

 **Kaarlaa**

 _ **Con todo mi cariño…**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_

* * *

 _ **¡El balón es nuestro amigo!**_


End file.
